Just another day that went wrong
by Maria021
Summary: When Ryan and Natalia showed up to work that day they had no idea how this day will turn. They always had feelings for each other but kept them to themself, until today  Final chapter is up! sequel comes soon!
1. Just another day

**This my first story ever, I am a big csi: miami fan i always thought of Ryan and Natalia as the perfect couple i am still hoping that the show's writers realize that. I always wanted to write a story about them and after reading your amazing stories i finally got the courage to register and do it. so please review and tell me if you want me to continue!**

**also english is not my first language so i apologize for the mistakes that i know i made**

* * *

Just Another Day

It was suppose to be a normal day for Ryan Wolfe but something felt wrong, he had a strange feeling like something bad is going to happen today, he couldn't explain it but it felt weird.

Maybe it's the case he's been working on that made him feel strange about everything, he still couldn't believe it', the first time he ever decided to work against the evidence was the time he was right and everybody else were wrong.

"Are you coming in or what?" said a voice behind him; he turn around and there was Natalia staring at him.

"How long am I standing here?" he asked.

"About twenty minutes" she sad smiling.

"Sorry" he sad trying not to think about how her smile made him feel "my mind wandered"

"Yeah I can see that" as always she tried to take a peek into his eyes she could never decide what color they were so she called it a "warm color" because they always gave her a strange but also good warm feeling inside.

"Thinking about the case?" she asked

"That's the only thing I'm thinking about lately" he sad,

"Give yourself a break Ryan" she sad, as always she admired his insistence to pout his bad guy behind bars but she was also worried for his sanity he looked exhausted.

"You saved that girl from that monster" she sad softly "Karen Stevens is safe with her family and it all thanks to you"

"Yes but what about the next girl? As long as the guy is free he can kidnap another defenseless teenage girl!"

"Every police officer in Miami is looking for him please just slow down ok?"

"I'll try" ha sad "but I can't promise anything, you know me"

"Yes" she sad smiling "I know you"

He looked onto her big brown eyes and could help but smile back. He always thought it was scary how just looking at someone that you in loved with can make you feel even if that person has no idea how you feel about him.

They finally stepped into the elevator, she stood close to him, way too close for him to handle now, he was really tired and started to loose control over his feelings and actions he knew that if he wouldn't get out of the elevator now he will do something that can cost him his best friend and he didn't wanted to lose something that he has for something that he wants but he could never have.

"You know what" he sad stopping the elevator "I feel a little claustrophobic I think I'll take the stairs from here" and before Natalia had any chance to respond he rushed out of the elevator like if it was on fire, cursing himself al the way for his own stupidity.


	2. Strange and confused

**so i recieved the courage to wright another chapter hopefully you like it! **

**i always wanted my story also to focuse on Ryan's relationships with his friends and this time the friendship that i always wanted him and Calleigh to have!**

**i really hope that you like it**

* * *

Strange and confused

"Ryan! Watch it!"

Ryan was too busy hating himself that he didn't noticed how he almost made Calleigh spill her coffee on him.

"I'm so sorry Cal apparently my head is disconnected from the rest of my body today"

"You have the right to considering the latest events" she sad giving him her coffee, without a doubt he needed it more then her

"G'd bless you" he sad while they walked they towards the lab

"There also your _other_ problems" she sad reminding him that she knew his secrets

"Shhhh the walls are listening to you" he warned her "you are the only one who knows about my problems and I want to keep it that way"

"But…"

"Moving on… next subject" he sad making it clear that this theme was closed

"If that's what you want" Calleigh gave up "let's talk about the apology that you deserve from me"

"About?"

"Come on Ryan don't play stupid"

"I'm not playing believe me" Ryan sad seriously "I'm completely stupid today, just one big idiot"

"Stop it" she begged "I'm trying to apologize here!"

"There is no need to I've already told you that" he sad emptying his cop of coffee "you were doing our job Cal, I'm the one who got off track"

"But you were right and I…"

"Followed the evidence like you supposed to" he completed her sentence "it's not your fault that they lead you in the wrong direction"

"But you went on the right direction remember?" Calleigh was determined to feel guilty "and I didn't listen to you"

"Me being right had nothing to do with working with evidence like CSI suppose to" he sad throwing the empty cop into the trashcan "it was obsession, this girl was at the same age as my niece and went to the library that she goes to I just got lucky that my obsession didn't got me killed and that the girl is safe now"

He had a point Calleigh knew that but the guilt refused to go away.

"Look" he sad like he was reading her mind "if it so important for you to hear it you forgiven even though there is nothing to forgive for, the most important now is to find this guy"

"Ok" Calleigh gave up on trying making herself look guilty "I'll call Frank to check if there is some movement with his credit cards it's a long shot but still"

"I'll go to the big brother also known as Dave to see if he got something, oh and Cal?"

"Huh?" she asked turning around

"If Natalia asks about me just tell her that I died ok?" he sad "and make it look like I suffered so she at least feel sorry for me despite my stupidity"

Calleigh sighed quietly "here we go again" she thought, looking at her friend desperately, when it came to face criminals he has one of the bravest people in the world, but when it came to face his feelings for Natalia there was a very big problem.

"What happened now?" she asked and Ryan couldn't help but think that she sounded a little bit like his mother.

"Well remember how you always sad that this will explode some day?" he sad looking at her I told you so face

"Yeah and?" she asked preparing to hear the worse

"Well it was very close to happen today, hey don't look at me like that" he sad looking now at her I knew it face "you sad it yourself I've got things going on right now and my feelings and my brain not speaking the same language"

Calleigh sighed again "well you saved yourself today?" she asked

"Yeah" he sad sadly "but now she probably think that I lost it"

"Well you can always send flowers you know just this time sign your name on the card"

"Calleigh shhhhhh" he sad looking around in panic to see if somebody listening "Walls! Listening! What did I told you!"

She walked away smiling, she was the only one who knew about his feelings for Natalia and he wanted it to stay that way until he dies.

That flowers reference was to remind him what happened on the last Valentine's Day, Natalia was depressed and he could see it, he always knew when she was upset and he heighted it, she felt lonely and unloved and all he wanted is to make her feel better without revealing his feeling, so he send her an a anonymous huge bouquet of her favorite flowers an signed "from somebody who will always love you!"

And somehow Calleigh realized that it was his doing, she always tried to convince him to "come clean" warning him that someday it will blow up "in a big boom!" but he ignored her knowing deep inside that she is right.

This was a day that just made him fell more strange and confused with every second that passed.

If he only knew what was yet to come….

* * *

**I cant wait for the 9.02 episode I feel like there will be alot of Ryan in it**

**mayby he finally gets the spotlight that he deserves**


	3. Use it or lose it

**ok here comes another one i hope you like**

**i also hope that you like the story himself**

**ofcorse that i do not own any of the CSI:Miami characters **

**i really hope for some reviews i really want to know what you think as i sad before this is my first time**

* * *

Use it or lose it

"So tell me what you got" sad Ryan to Dave trying to throw Natalia out of his head for a while so he can focus on his work.

"Hey to you to Ryan"

"Sorry there is no time to socialize today" sad Ryan "the clock is ticking"

"I know, I basically connected to every camera that I could find and I got nothing ofcorse it takes to run his face through all the images of the people but for now there is nothing"

"He is hiding somewere waiting for the storm to pass" sad Ryan wondering "on the other hand he will try to get Karen back sooner or later he is obsessed with her"

"Or maybe", sad Eric coming into the lab "he'll find somebody new to obsess about"

"I know that's what I'm afraid of" sad Ryan "got something?"

"Well…. Nothing" sad Eric "I searched everywere I could to see if he got any hiden property and there is nothing that we don't already know about"

"His mother's house is being watched?" asked Ryan

"Yes along with his house but he is not going to show up there he is psycho no stupid"

"I guess so" sad Ryan desperately this case is going to bad places he was afraid that this guy maybe the one who gets away.

"Listen" sad Eric "I was driving by your house last night and I wanted to check on you because….. Well it was on the way, but you weren't there and your house looks kind of abounded"

"Yeah I know" sad Ryan trying to think about a lie that will look credible "I have a little…. Infests problem so my house is getting….. Exterminated"

"So where do you live?" asked Eric

"A motel" this time Ryan told the truth "it's really not that big of a deal, see you later"

"Aha" sad Eric who's face expressed a lot of disbelieve

Ryan walked out of the room, once again reminding himself that he is an idiot

Where did he get that lame excuse from? Extermination? Come on, he usually can come up with something better than that, Eric defiantly didn't bought it but on the other hand he didn't know the truth which is still a good thing because if Eric will find out that Ryan sold his house the first thing that he will think about is that Ryan is gambling again and that was not the truth. The truth was a lot more painful then that.

"Hey Cal" sad Natalia to Calleigh as she walked into the DNA lab with a stock of papers "Have you seen Ryan by any chance?"

Couldn't you ask me something easier?

"Ah...Yeah he is working on the case" Calleigh thought that it sounds more believable than telling that he is dead "why?"

"Well he acted weird this morning"

"Oh yeah?" Calleigh tried to look a liitlebit surprised "weird how?"

"Well at first he was standing and staring at the elevator for g'd knows how and then when we finally walked in he ran away from it"

Calleigh wasn't sure how to respond to that Ryan warned her that he acted strange today but apparently he is turning into a psycho, not that anyone can blame him.

"He is a little off lately I'm sure that when this case will be over he should be fine" that was a very big lie and Calleigh knew it.

"I hope so" Natalia sad as Calleigh walked out of the lab.

She didn't really believe what Calleigh sad she had a feeling that Ryan's strange behavior is beyond just the case, she also had a feeling that she really heighted a feeling that sad that this morning Ryan didn't ran away from the elevator he ran away from her!

Natalia spend years fighting with her feelings for him trying to focus on their strong friendship and their excellent team work knowing that this is all she is going to get from him., she knew that she will never attract him the way she wanted to but she also wasn't use to running him away.

She knew that she has to find him and talk to him and find out what is really wrong with him or she won't be able to concentrate during the day.

She went looking for him until she found him in the waiting room talking on his cell phone she waited until he'll finish his conversation and tried to think exactly what to tell him until she heard him say something that made her heart stop.

"Yes sweetheart I know I promised but I don't know if we can do this today", sad Ryan trying to sound apologizing "I know that, I really do, but I have a lot of work to do today"

"I know that I say that a lot but you know how important my job is, I can't exactly pout it on hold and come back later" it sounded like he wasn't giving this speech in the first time "I'll do the best I can but don't get your hopes up, I'm really sorry, I love you, buy"

Natalia stopped breathing she wanted to run far and fast to a place when she can cry for hours without stop but her legs felt paralyzed along with the rest of her body. She wanted to kick and scream, she could only blame herself for this it always a matter of tine until she'll hear something like that.

It was use it or lose it case and she lost him, she did, this time she finally realized that

"Natalia are you ok? You look pale….."

* * *

**poor Natalia who was Ryan talking to?**

**new episode tomorrow! can't wait!**


	4. Symptoms of a broken heart

**ok this one is a littble bit longer the the others because it will take me a few days to wright another one**

**i'm starting a new job tomorrow so my day will be full**

**this chapter has less Ryan a little more Natalia and other characters talking about Ryan**

**so please read and tell me what you think**

* * *

Symptoms of a broken heart

"Nat are you ok?" Ryan tries to support her because she looked really pale but she pulled away from him

"I'm fine I got to go" all Natalia wanted is to run for her life, run to another world in which Ryan Wolfe doesn't exist and she'll never have to see him, but the locker room will be enough for now, she rushed away leaving Ryan behind extremely confused.

"What the hell?" sad Ryan to himself, the tables has turned and now she's running away from him? This was a very bad day for him he knew it from the moment he got up; ok he knew it from the moment he left his motel room he didn't exactly went to bed yestrday or any other day.

Calleigh had instincts at least she thought she had until they failed while Ryan's worked extra hours, but she always thought that she can sense people the energy that they projected, five minutes ago she passed by the janitor and she could almost swear that she felt very bad energy coming from him he also look very familiar to her from some reason.

"That's great Cal" she thought "you screwed up and now it's the janitor's fault"

"By the look on your pretty face something is bothering you" sad Eric who's been watching her for a few minutes "want to share?"

"Nothing special" lied Calleigh "but by the look on your 'not so bad' face there something on your mind to"

"Actually there is one thing" he sad "what the hell is wrong with Wolfe?"

"Meaning?" asked Calleigh even though she knew exactly what he meant.

"The guy is completely off, and don't tell me that it's got something to do with this big case because is started before that!"

"Oh G'd here we go again!"

"I guess we do" sad Eric "specially if he is back to his old self"

"What do you mean by that?" Calleigh asked

"He's not living un his house anymore!" fired Eric

"I still don't get it" another lie

"When I asked him why he came with some lame excuse, he lied! Because I checked and want to know the truth?"

"Educate me" sad Calleigh who was getting exhausted by this conversation.

"He sold it! And why somebody will sell his property ah? To cover depts.!"

"You think he is gambling again" Calleigh knew that this is exactly what Ryan was afraid of "well you wrong"

"And you know that because?" asked Eric suspiciously

"Because...Because I just do" Calleigh couldn't come up with a good excuse "come' on Eric you remember how he was like when he gambled this is different kind of behavior"

"You know" sad Eric looking her straight in the eye "you didn't looked shocked by anything that I told you, which brings me to think that you know what's going on"

"And what if I did? Ah?" asked Calleigh angrily, she was too tired to argue "let's just say hypothetically that he told me what's going on and I made a promise to keep it to myself so what? You really think that I would've covered him if I knew he was doing something illegal?"

"So what is it? Haven't occurred to you that mayby I am not trying to mess with him and mayby I'm just trying to help?"

"So act like it!" this conversation made Calleigh tired and angry "Act like someone who cares and not someone who just wants to know everything!"

There was a dead silence for a few minutes they just stared at each other finally Calleigh spoke.

"I'm sorry you just exhausted me with all of this"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you" sad Eric quietly

"I know but I still think that maybe we should move our dinner planes to another day, I'm already tired and it's just going to get worse" and without giving Eric a chance to say anything she walked away.

She didn't liked fighting with Eric or giving up on their time together even if they were just friends now, but sometimes even she found his behavior annoying, it wasn't Ryan fault either he wasn't really involved in something illegal, a bad thing happened to him, something she didn't t wished for her enemies.

"Hey Cal you got a second"

"What is it Walter?" please don't have any problems!

"We got a problem"

"Now what!" she snapped Walter looked a little shocked so she took a breath and asked again "what is it Walter?"

"Natalia" he sad slowly "crying very loud in the locker room"

"What! Why!"

"I have no idea, it felt like a girls thing" he sad uncomfortably "so I tried not to get involved that's why I'm telling you"

Calleigh shook her had and sad "I'll take care of it"

When she came to the locker room Natalia already stopped crying and now she stood with red eyes and stared at Ryan's locker.

"Nat?" sad Calleigh softly "what's wrong?"

"Nnotthingg…" sad Natalia in chocked voice

"Don't tell me nothing yours eyes are red and not so while ago you cried, last time you cried was when Jesse died, nobody is dead right?"

"Only all of my hopes" sad Natalia sadly

"Hopes for what?" asked Calleigh standing next to her

"Did you ever felt that you lost something you never had?" asked Natalia looking at her

"Yes a lot of times" confessed Calleigh

"Did it hurt?"

"Badly"

"Why? I mean why does it hurt to lose something that was never yours from the beginning?" Natalia's voice was a little hysterical Calleigh could see that she was really hurt.

"Because it something or I suspect in your case it's someone you really wanted to have, so when you can't enjoy the doubt anymore and the hope is crashed it hurts, it hurts badly"

Natalia sighed and looked at Ryan's locker again.

"You know" sad Calleigh gently "you look very upset I don't know if you can work today maybe it'll be good if you'll take a sick day"

Natalia smiled painfully "what do I have exactly?"

"Well I'm no doctor but your symptoms pointing at a broken heart, want to tell me who is the idiot?"

"He is not an idiot believe me, I'm the one who is stupid" sad Natalia wiping a tear from her eye "I'll be fine don't worry, my job wont get affected by this, if I'll start taking sick days because I cant handle it I may just quit the job and move to a different state"

She walked away but before she left the room she turn around and sad "please don't tell anybody about this ok? Especially not to R….. Just please don't tell"

"I wont, I promise" sad Calleigh, she knew that by being her friend's secret keeper she only made it worse for them but she didn't had a choice because she always kept her promises.

Gary Langley knew what he is going to do today he also knew who is going to do it to; of course other people may get hurt, there was only one man he wanted to kill but others probably will stand on his way, and if they do they have to die too.

He never knew that get into a secured building fool of cops will be that easy and the fact that he is on the most wanted list didn't made it that harder.

All you need is a few small things that will change your appearance and someone's stolen identity, obviously you need to kill this person first but it wasn't a problem for Gary he also had to kill that reporter because she got to close to him.

Now with al those small things he was now the new janitor at Miami Dade Crime lab, all he needed now is a good moment to do this, to kill the person who came and took his girl away from him, the girl that Gary knew was his, they were meant to be together from the moment he sow her, and that person that took her had to die!

Ryan Wolfe had to die today!

* * *

**poor Ryan has no idea that someone hunting him down insidw his own work place**

**and what the hell is he hiding?**

**i watched the 9.02 episode today and i loved it! exept the part where Erika shoed up i actually hoped that she's gone for good. but at least somebody finally managed to shut her up**


	5. Somebody comes somebody goes

**1. i dont own any of the csi miami characters exept characters that created by me, i dont own any profit from csi miami**

**2. as the name of the chapter a new character comes and an old character dies, the new character is homicide detective James Navarro, when i'll finish his backround story i'll post it on my proflie all i can say now that he is 35 years old and spend the last 5 years in Philadelphia he has history with Ryan and came to make his life a little complicated instead of somebody else that dies in the end of the chapter.**

**3. i know it took a while for me to post that chapter but i can only wright at nights and weekends**

**4. please read and review  
**

**

* * *

**

** Somebody comes somebody goes**

Ryan couldn't shake this creepy feeling like he is at a shooting range but he is the target and the reason he didn't get shut is because the shooter is looking for a good shooting position.

"Hey Wolfe what are you dreaming about?" Frank's voice pooled Ryan out of his extremely weird thoughts

"I'm thinking about the fact that people probably have learned how to teleport themselves because that will be the only thing that will explain the fact that we cant find that guy"

"Easy sarcasmo" sad Frank "the reason that I'm here is because we got something, actually two things"

"What!" sad Ryan, he didn't believe that finally there is something

"It's a long shot but its all we got, a couple of tips that came to the hot line one is about a women that sow a man that matches to Langley's description leave her building around 5:00 AM"

"And the second?" asked Ryan thinking that this is a really long shot

"Some kind of costume store owner swore that he sow him in his store yesterday"

Ryan thought a little bit and then sad "This one actually has some sense if he is trying to make himself unrecognizable"

"Maybe" sad Frank "there is only one way to find out so I'll go to meet the lady and the new homicide detective will go to the store, we'll take Walter and Natalia"

Ryan sighed at the sound of Natalia's name, he still didn't have a clue what made her run away from him. Stop it Wolfe! It works time! Natalia issues later!

"Take the entire building if you want just bring us something to work with" sad Ryan tiredly

"Yeah well I don't need the building just a couple of csi" sad Frank "Oh and Wolfe..."

"What?" sad Ryan preparing for a sarcastic comment

"I dint know how you do thinks on planet Mars, but here on Earth us the humans we do weird things like eating and sleeping you should try that" and Frank walked away happy that he made his point

Ryan was too tired to argue and also he knew that Frank was right but he remembered something else that Frank sad and yelled "by the way remember that I warned you about your new detective he is going to cost you trouble, by bringing him to work here you made the biggest mistake of your life!"

Ryan wasn't sure if Frank heard him but he knew he had to try because he knew the new homicide detective that came to Miami from Philadelphia Det. James Navarro, "Detective my ass" thought Ryan, that guy was nothing but trouble, Ryan was convinced that after all this years he'll end up in jail but instead he's suppose to pout criminals in jail? Ryan thought that it was ridiculous.

Natalia parked her car near the store the new Detective asked to work with her, she wondered why? The only logical reason will be if the guy was a medium. She sow him standing in front of the store she had to admit that he was kind of "tall dark and handsome" it didn't made her like him, why? The answer was simple because Ryan didn't liked him and she trusted him even when she couldn't look at him she still trusted him.

"Officer Boa Vista, nice to meet you" sad the guy with a charming smile and reached his hand to shake hers

She shook his hand and sad coldly "Det. Navarro is it? Nice to meet you to"

"You can say it like you mean it" he sad opening the door to the store "after you"

Natalia walked in without even looking at him, the days when she let herself be charmed by cynical attractive men were over after she threw Nick out of her life, besides she knew Ryan and if didn't liked somebody he had very good reason to and he really didn't liked this guy, when he first heard that he us coming to work here he spend hours at the gym with a punch-bag at least that's what Eric sad.

"I Have the surveillance tapes for you I guess you'll take them to you're A/V tech and I also have the list of everything he bought" sad James giving her the tapes and the list

"The owner recognized him?" asked Natalia looking

"Yeah, he also sad the he wore a hat and gloves which make sense because he is hiding and doesn't want to leave a trace"

"This list can actually be helpful" sad Natalia

"Oh yeah how?" asked James and when she didn't answer he took a step to her direction and sad "look whatever Wolfe told you about me shouldn't affect your work just like you I'm trying to do my job"

"All he sad is that you go have some history" sad Natalia

"Yes we do" sad James

"What did you do to him?" asked Natalia, Ryan refused to tell what he has against the detective which only proved the fact that it was something big

"It wasn't him that I hurt" sad James "It was a woman that he really cared about"

Natalia's hurt stopped beating for the second time that day, now she had to think about Ryan's ex girlfriend too.

"Wow" sad James walking around her "you have a very interesting look on your face; don't tell me that Mr. Werewolf has you as a girlfriend? The rumors says that you two really close"

"Close friends yes!" sad Natalia stepping back before she'll do something violent "I guess you don't understand the meaning of that word but don't worry I'll get you a dictionary!"

"Your reactions brings me to my second option" sad James Making another circle around her "you like Mr. 'big science hero' and he doesn't know"

Natalia took two steps back, she was shaking badly and her face turned purple red.

"So I'm right" sad James with a nasty smile "well you're wasting your time, the guy brings bad luck to everybody around him, he lived his life as a lonely wolf and that's how he'll die"

Flack! Flack!

She slapped him twice.

All Ryan wanted to do is to scream "stop scanning me!" he was sitting in Horatio's office with the same filling as always, like Horatio could read all his thoughts, like he knew all of his secrets.

"You are not looking like yourself these days Mr. Wolfe"

"I'm fine" lied Ryan "I had a bad week but I'm going to be fine"

"I wish that was true" sad Horatio

"That is true" sad Ryan lying again "why did you call me?"

"I got a call from Walter"

"They found something in that building?" sad Ryan hopefully

"You can say that, they found a dead women's body on the roof" Horatio knew that he is going to say something that will make Ryan's life more complicated

"There is something that you don't want to tell me isn't it?" asked Ryan

"It's somebody that we know; it's somebody that you know Mr. Wolfe"

"What are you talking about? Tell me!" Ryan had a very, very bad feeling

"Its Erika Sykes, she's dead"

* * *

**yeah i desided to kill Erika i always disliked her character and i desided to replace her with somebody else **

**James Navarro will stay until the end of the story **

**hoping for reviews...  
**


	6. Goodbye Erica, rest in peace

**1. I don't own any of the csi Miami characters except characters that created by me, I don't own any profit from csi Miami**

**2. This chapter was mostly about giving Erica a closure she was extremely annoying but she was a part of Ryan's history in the show**

**3 .I posted James's background story on my profile, there is also updates about the future of the story**

**4. I'm also working on backgrounds for Ryan's sisters that will be mentioned a lot in the story but they will not show up**

**5. there is also a new character, the new ASA (Nevins's replacement) I'm working on his background too, he'll show up later**

**6. Please read and review **

**

* * *

**

**Goodbye Erica, rest in peace**

Eric watched Ryan making circles in the waiting room he was obviously nervous and he could see that Ryan's feelings about feelings about Erica's death were very mixed. He wasn't sure how to talk to him without making him mad.

"Wolfe?"

"What? What? What the hell do you want Eric?"

'Mission unaccomplished' thought Eric but he didn't give up yet.

"Look despite what you and the rest of this lab think I'm not trying to mess with you I'm just trying to help, really!"

"Sorry" sad Ryan sitting down "this day just getting worse by the minute"

"Yeah I can see that" sad Eric taking a seat next to him "I have a feeling that whatever is bothering you is bigger then just her being dead"

"Just the feeling that it's maybe my fault"

"Come on Ryan!"

"I'm serious Eric when Tripp will pull her phone records do you know what he'll find?"

"She called you" realized Eric

"Like a million times" confessed Ryan

"What did she want?"

"I don't know I didn't answer" sad Ryan "and I erased all the messages she send me without reading them so until now I had no idea what she wanted"

"Wait" sad Eric after a few seconds "why didn't she just show up here with all of her glory she had no problem with this before?"

"Well….. I kind of forced her to stay away from me"

"Meaning?" asked Eric

"Legally" sad Ryan

"I see" sad Eric when he figured it out "A restraining order"

"Yeah" sad Ryan "she was really bugging me lately and I kind of lost my patience"

"It was a good decision" sad Eric

"Yeah a great decision" sad Ryan sarcastically "she obviously knew something and tried to tell me, and when is send her off she went after him by herself and now she is dead! And if I only answered one of her calls…"

"Hey! Saddle down!" sad Eric in the middle of Ryan's guilt speech "if you got a tip about a criminal that kidnaps girls you go to the police! Not to a specific cop! To the police! Little miss psycho cared more about getting a story then about pouting that child kidnapper in jail, her death is a consequence of her actions not yours you actually made a right decision for the first time in years!"

"Wow" sad Ryan when Eric was done "nice speech Delko"

"Did it work?" asked Eric

"A little" confessed Ryan "thanks"

"Stop by any time" sad Eric getting up "I need to go and tell H' and Frank what you just told me that will save us some time, you stay here drink an herbal tea or something and make yourself useful….. For a change"

"Hah hah hah, you so funny a real comedian" sad Ryan as Eric walked away "you took some comedy classes for idiots when you were gone?"

As Natalia walked out of the A/V lab she saw Calleigh walking fast to her direction, she looked very emotional

_Oh g'd he reported_ _me_ she though _I'm going to lose my job I'm getting arrested again this time for something that I did do_

"Natal….." Calleigh opened her mouth but Natalia didn't let me finish

"Cal I'm so sorry I swear I didn't plan this but this guy is so disgusting he's like evil! You should've heard how he talked he is such a snob and a jerk if you'd heard him you'd lost it to! I lost control I know it, it was very unprofessional, you have my word it will never happen again! I p…"

"Natalia!" Calleigh looked at her in shock "what the hell are you talking about!"

"Hum I don't know, what are you talking about Calleigh?"

"Well if you'll let me talk I'll tell you that Erica Sykes was found dead on the roof of the building that Langley was seen walking out from, now what are you talking about?"

"What? Cal, this is not April fool's day and even if it was this joke isn't funny at all!"

"Do I look laughing?" sad Calleigh

"How did Ryan react to this?"

"Ask him yourself, hey Ry" sad Calleigh to someone behind Natalia's back, Natalia turn around and saw Ryan standing there looking at her.

_G'd he looks tired_

"Well I got to go" sad Calleigh "there is a thing about some other thing that I need to check"

She touched Ryan's arm and asked "Are you ok?"

"No" sad Ryan, he was too tired to lie

"Wow honesty" Calleigh smiled "you're making progress Wolfe"

She walked away leaving her two friend in an embarrassing silence

"So" Natalia wasn't sure what to say "what happened to Erica? Langley killed her?"

"Yes, she got close to him"

"And she went along without thinking, typical" sad Natalia

"Natalia let her go, she is dead" sad Ryan he felt so tired, tired of everything

"So I have to forget everything she was when she was alive?" asked Natalia with anger

"No but you can let it go"

"And why didn't she share the news with you? Trouble in paradise?" Natalia heighted herself for what she sad.

_Natalia Boa Vista you are stupid! Leave the guy alone he looks bad enough already!_

"If that's how you planning to talk to me then we have nothing to talk about" sad Ryan "but for your information the restraining order that I got against her made it difficult for us to talk, goodbye"

"Ryan wait! Please! I'm so sorry it wasn't fair to you, how did you get the restraining order?"

"The new assistant state's attorney made me a favor" answered Ryan

"You know Gregorio Montana?" asked Natalia surprised

"I know Greg yes, he's finished low school with my younger sister Sarah he is her closest friend"

Ryan didn't liked to think about his younger sister it made him remember how long it has been since he saw her or talked to her, it made him remember how much he was mad at her and how much he missed her

"Your sister is a lawyer?"

"Works for NY state's attorney, but I don't want to talk about her"

"Sure" sad Natalia "did somebody come for Erica's body?"

"No" sad Ryan sadly "she wasn't close to her family and she had no friends the closest thing that she ever had to a friend was ….."

"You" Natalia completed the sentence "what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea but I'll do something" he sad "she wasn't a saint but nobody deserves to die alone"

Natalia watched him as he walked away, he was right Erica Sykes was no saint but Ryan being forgiving, sensitive person was one of the things that she loved about him so much.

"Tom" sad Ryan making his way into the autopsy room "can you give me a cause of death?"

"Very simple" sad the M.E. "strangulation, with some kind of fabric material, the killer came from behind her"

"He seduces her to meet him at the roof and strangles her from behind" sad Ryan quietly

"Are you ok Ryan? I've heard that you knew her"

"Yes, and that's exactly why I don't want to talk about it, but I'll ask you to give me a moment"

"No problem" sad Tom leaving the room "call me when you are done"

"Thank you Tom I appreciate that"

Ryan stood next to Erica's body he took her hand and sad "Everybody that I know heighted you and they had every reason to but I know that there was something good berried deep inside of you very very deep" he smiled to her and sad "goodbye Erica, rest in piece "

* * *

**Now that I sad goodbye to Erica I can get back to the storyline himself **

**Tomorrow is a new episode!**


	7. 1995

**1. I don't own any of the csi Miami characters except characters that created by me, I don't own any profit from csi Miami**

**2. So this chapter is kind of about Calleigh more then R/N she is trying to solve a mystery from her past a little E/C chapter because I wanted all the characters to get some storyline in my story**

_**

* * *

**_

**1995**

_I remember_, Calleigh thought as she was staring at the small watch in her hand, _how I could forget about him?_ , _I remember_

_It was Halloween_

"It was Halloween, I remember!"

"What are you remember? What about Halloween?" asked Eric walking into the lab

"Ham... Nothing" sad Calleigh"have you talked to Ryan"

"Nice try to change the subject" sad Eric with a smile "but I'll work with you, yes I talked to him, I tried to calm him down but he still looks like crap"

"I know, I mean Erica's death despite the kind of person that she was she was a part of his history and Gary Langley despite what he says I know he's not just another criminal to him" sad Calleigh playing with the small watch she was holding "but it's Ryan and trying to convince him to slow down… well I think I'll have better success with an actual Wolf"

Eric smiled at her again "I guess you right"

"I want to know" sad Calleigh suspiciously "what exactly did you told him?"

"Would you relax Cal? I made it clear to him that unlike somebody here thinks! I'm on his side and I'm just trying to help and guess what? I think he got it"

"Good" sad Calleigh "but you still owe him an apology for minding his business"

"You know" sad Eric taking a step to her direction "I think if someday I'll go out on a war against him I'll be fighting solo, everybody here always take his side"

"If I only had a dollar for every time he sad something like that" sad Calleigh with a smile "you have more in common then you two will ever be able to admit"

"Maybe" sad Eric he didn't liked arguing with her specially when she was right "now want to tell me what you were mumbling about when I came in"

"Did you ever made promises to people that you just met?" asked Calleigh staring at the small watch again "I know it sounds weird, but did you ever gave somebody your word just before your heart came out to that person?"

"Sure" sad Eric "we do it everyday by saying things like 'I promise I'll do anything in my power to find the person who killed your mother/father/sister/brother/daughter/son/husband/wife' and the list goes on and on"

"That not what I mean Eric, I meant something unrelated to our job, did ever happened to you that one second you meet somebody and the other he is telling you what hurts him and you promise that you'll help him fix that"

"I don't know, I guess I don't remember something like that happening to me" sad Eric a little confused "but I guess that happen to you ah?"

"Halloween it happened on Halloween" sad Calleigh

_"What's your name? Maybe I can help you?"_

_"I wish you could but nobody can help me right now unless you know how to make people come back to life" _

"… So if you can be a little more specific I mean… Cal? Hallow? Earth to CSI Duquesne "

"Oh Eric you were talking to me I'm so sorry I had some memory flash"

"Ok… Wolfe's insanity contagious" mumbled Eric "so you were saying something about Halloween and I asked you to be a little mire specific"

"1995" sad Calleigh dreamingly and Eric realized she is remembering something again "it happened on Halloween and the year was 1995"

_"Nice costume you like Zorro?"_

_"He is a real hero a natural one you know? Without any super power or super weapon he is…"_

_"Realistic yeah I get it"_

_"Is this what your costume about too?"_

_"Oh this is not a costume this is real, I'm a police officer and this is my first day"_

"Come on Cal" sad Eric desperately "how can you tell me anything if you keep day dreaming?"

"Sorry" she apologized again "It was my first day on patrols, I got Halloween night shift, lucky me" she smiled and Eric smiled at her back listening carefully to her story

"I went to get some coffee for me and my partner and I sow a teenager sitting on the bench next to the coffee shop, he was in a Zorro costume holding a little girl in his hands she was wearing a mouse costume, so sweet, the boy was crying"

"How old were they?" asked Eric

"The boy was about fourteen - fifteen years old and the girl was about two years hold"

_"She is you're sister? She is sweet"_

_"I took her on Halloween because her mother can't, she's depressed again and I wanted Cat to have fun"_

_"So she's a cat dressed like a mouse that is very clever, where is her dad?"_

_"Working"_

_"On Halloween?"_

_"He doesn't like being around her Mom when she is depressed she is kind of suck when she like this I don't like being around her too so my mom is with her keeping her from hurting herself"_

_"Is that's why you so sad?"_

_"No I'm sad because I lost it" _

_"Lost what?"_

_"The watch that dad gave me"_

_"I'm sure he'll forgive you"_

_"It was the last thing he did before he died"_

"So did you talk to him? Calleigh! Did! You! Talked! To! That! Boy?"

"Yes, I know it sounds weird but I felt a connection, I felt his pain like if I was his sister or something"

"So what happened to him?" Eric's curiosity grew

"He lost a watch that his father gave him for his birthday" sad Calleigh holding the small watch in her hand

"That's doesn't sounds very dramatic specially for a big kid" sad Eric

"His father was murdered a month before that" sad Calleigh sadly

"Ok, that is a little dramatic" sad Eric feeling stupid "let me guess you tried to help him find it"

"I asked him to meet me in the morning next to the same coffee shop so I'll help him look, I didn't even knew his name"

"Why do I have a feeling that this is a story without a happy ending" asked Eric

"Because you right" sad Calleigh looking at the watch "after the shift I went to drink just a couple of beers an eventually I got drunk and…"

"Forgot about the watch and the kid" Eric completed the sentence

"Yeah and the watch were never found until yesterday I went to pick up my dad's watch from repair and I found him, I remembered"

"No offense" sad Eric gently "but after 15 years what are the chances…"

"I was walking around when I was waiting and I read the inscription on the watches that were there… read it" she sad giving Eric the watch

"Happy birthday son I hope you'll always remember how much I love you I know you to young now but I already can what kind of strong and brave man you going to become, March 1995" Eric read it out loud and left speechless

"That's exactly how he descried it to me! I have to find that bo… man, I have to find him!"

"I'll help you" sad Eric "believe me I understand the need of a closure"

**

* * *

**

**I know, it' non R/N chapter in a R/N story but the next chapters will be all about the best characters and the best couple so please Review**

**By the way am I being stupid by hoping for some R/N scenes this season?**


	8. To The Moon and Back

**1. I don't own any of the csi Miami characters except characters that created by me, I don't own any profit from csi Miami**

**2. I got some nice reviews it's an excellent drive for me**

**3. The chapter is named after my favorite song**

**

* * *

**

**To The Moon and Back**

"Officer Boa Vista how nice to see you again"

_Yeah nice to see you too, you arrogant son of a – _

"Detective Navarro it's nice to see you too" Natalia made the fakest smile possible

G'd I want to meet the idiot who let you become a detective you –

"What's bringing you here?" sad Natalia with the same fake smile

_Like I don't know that you planning to get me fired and make Ryan miserable you –_

"Langley's list, you know what he bought to hide his identity, you told me it can be useful but for some reason you forgot to tell me how exactly"

Natalia was confused because it looked like he meant what he sad but it was just to easy and she started to lose her patience

"Cut the crap I'm too tired for this" she sad with anger "just tell me that you reported me and get this over with"

"Ok you talking crazy the water in Miami got poisoned since I left" sad James "I'm just here for the case it's my first case and it's important so back to my question"

_What kind of game you playing?_

"Dave our A/V tech us trying to run a simulation with his picture and the stuff he bought"

Natalia didn't wanted to answer his questions but he had one point the case is the most important thing right now

"What if this is a false lead" asked James

"Do you have anything else?"

"I guess no" sad the detective "I'll find my way" he turned to leave but Natalia grabbed him by his arm

"I answered you damn questions so now you answer mine" she was tired, hurt, and desperate "am I going to get arrested for assault yes or no"

"A- The only way you going to get arrested for assault will be if you wont pool your nails out of my shoulders, and B – I have no idea what you talking about, see yeah"

_I don't know what kind of a game you playing but I'm going to find out and you better stay away from Ryan you - _

Natalia knew that no matter how much it hurts the fact that Ryan has a girlfriend is not going to stop her from being on his side

_No not her, anybody just not her, please_

Ryan felt helpless watching Natalia talk with James Navarro, and when he sow that she touched him… well.. It didn't feel good at all

He waited for Natalia to make her way to the DNA lab, a second after she was gone he was standing in front of his "old friend" James gave him a big nasty smile

"Wolfovsky how is it going? Long time no seen! Wow! You look worse with every year that goes"

Ryan didn't sad a word he grabbed Navarro by his jacket and dragged him al the way to the locker room, he threw him on one of the lockers

"Why did you come here? Ah? Answer me what are you doing here? You came to mess with me? I hope for yours sake that you didn't come hear for…"

"I have every right to fir this" James didn't let Ryan finish

"You gave up that right remember?" sad Ryan "and you also going to stay away from Natalia got it? You took enough from me"

"Oh so she's yours weird she didn't mention that anyway she's kind of hot and out of your league" sad James with another extremely nasty smile "you know what wolf man? You haven't changed you still the same geek, same science freak with OCD problem that nobody wants around him, I mean your only friends probably just feel sorry for you, you are a lonely looser a l…"

"Ryan don't!" Eric walked in just on time; he pushed Ryan aside so his punch hit one of the lockers instead of James's face, he stood in front of Ryan as a human barrier

"Wolfe go back to the lab" sad Eric

"You don't understand…"

"Yes I do, you need to go back to the lab before you'll get in some trouble that nobody can get you out of"

"But..."

"Ryan trust me; just go back to the case please!"

Ryan walked away, he was red from anger and Eric hoped that he wouldn't blow up the lab by accident or the building

"Well it was fun got to go" James turned to leave but Eric blocked his exit

"Oh that's sweet so you his bodyguard or something?"

"If you keep it up you the one who is going to need a bodyguard" sad Eric making one step towards him

"I appreciate the concern Csi…. Delko, but I'm not scared of him and unlike him I take care of my own problems"

Eric made another step towards him and whispered "who sad you need to be afraid of him? you need to back off now! If you're here to do your job so do it otherwise get lost?"

Eric knew that what he sad counts as a threat but if Ryan will commit a murder that will be worse so he walked away from Navarro hoping that his words had an impact on the guy

_Idiot, son of a - , why did you come here, I hate you, mo…_

_She's taking her time making up the reasons"  
to justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
they're saying, "Mama never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
that's why she shies away from human affection"_

Ryan suddenly stopped when he heart the words of h is favorite song coming from the DNA lab, he walked in and smiled, as always when Natalia listens to music so is the rest of the lab, he stood there watching enjoying the view of her and the sounds of his favorite song

_"I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
so would you be my baby?"_

Natalia was concentrated on her work and the music she didn't nodes the fact that Ryan is standing behind her and watching her, that's probably why she allowed herself to sing out loud

She can't remember a time when she felt needed"  
If love was red then she was color blind  
All her friends, well they've been trialed for treason  
And crimes that were never defined  
She's saying…

…Love is like a barren place,  
and reaching out for human faith  
It's like a journey I just don't have a map for" Ryan completed the sentence

The song kept playing as Natalia stood there with her mouth open felling extremely embarrassed

_"So baby's goanna take a dive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging  
All her hopes on the stars  
what a pleasant dream  
She's sayin"_

"Ryan what… how... how long did you stood there and watched me… "

"What? Making a performance?" asked Ryan with a smile

_I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be..."  
If you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
so would you be my baby?"_

"Oh g'd" mumbled Natalia

"Come on it was cute" sad Ryan still with a smile

_"Mama never loved her much  
And, Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him  
She's sayin"_

"What cute me? Or the song?" asked Natalia also smiling

"The both of you together" answered Ryan "you know that I love that song"

"That's why I'm listening to him" sad Natalia "I'm the only person here who know about your hidden romantic side"

"It's not hidden at all" sad Ryan looking at her

"Well…" Started Natalia

_Don't say that Natalia it's not fair to him! Just shut up Nat!_

… I hope your girlfriend is enjoying your romantic side" finished Natalia and now she heighted herself

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Ryan looked at her shocked "girlfriend?" he asked amazed "Nat, I don't have any girlfriend, what are you talking about?"

* * *

**Love, love, love that song**

**Can you guess what James is up to?**

**Where Ryan and Natalia's conversation will go?**

**Please review**


	9. Misunderstandings

**1. I don't own any of the csi Miami characters except characters that created by me, I don't own any profit from csi Miami**

**2. I took a while I know, but most of the time it's about work, work, work and again work**

**3. another three chapters and I'm halfway done**

**4. Am I the only one who's waiting for 9.05 episode? I have hopes for it**

**

* * *

**

**Misunderstandings**

"Funny Ryan ha" Natalia gave him a fake laugh

"Did I infect you with my craziness? What the hell are you talking about Nat?"

"About the girl that you seeing"

"Does she has a name?" asked Ryan "at least tell me how she looks so I'll recognize her when I'll see her"

"So you really… ham… you know…" Natalia mumbled, she felt stupid and embarrassed

"What? Single, yeah the same way I was yesterday and the day before that and all the days that came before that in the past few years"

Natalia looked at him speechless

_So who was he talking about? He told somebody that he loves her, what was that all about?_

"Hallow Natalia Boa Vista? Planet earth is calling!"

"Ryan… I… "

"What? Natalia you act crazier then me what's going on with you?" Ryan looked at her trying to figure her out

_Why is she so interested to know if I'm single? Does she care? What is that entire mean?_

"Ok I have a confession to make" said Natalia she decided to go for the truth, no matter how things will turn they had trust build between them and it was priceless

"I'm listening" Ryan took a seat and looked directly into her eyes

_Oh those eyes, why are you looking at me with your eyes! Do you know how they make me feel?_

"I kind of eavesdropped to your conversation this morning I… why are you laughing? Ryan stops it! It's not funny! I feel stupid enough as it is"

"Wow, I'm laughing because I remembered how you run away from me this morning" sad Ryan chocking

_Why did she run away? Why that is made her felt bad?_

"Well I felt bad because… because you didn't tell me and… that's why…"

_Nice job Natalia, keep giving him stupid excuses_

"Anyway ignore me" said Natalia trying to save herself

"Listen Natalia"

"It's not like I care who you dating or trying to date"

"Nata…"

"Actually I'm happy for you that you trying to have a life"

"Nat"

"Don't mind me I'm just having a bad day"

"Natalia!"

"What?"

"I'm not dating or trying to date anyone" said Ryan he looked very amused "unless you consider taking your niece for a movie a date"

If she wasn't embarrassed enough as it is Natalia would kick herself right now

_Stupid! You are so stupid Natalia! Now he thinks you are a complete idiot _

"Ryan I'm so embarrassed" said Natalia turning completely red "you think I'm an idiot"

"Forget it, it's a bad day, just some misunderstandings, I promise not to mention it anymore" said Ryan with a soft smile

Natalia smiled back and felt a sudden worminess spreading through her

"How old is she now?" asked Natalia

"Seventeen, usually it's a horrible age but she's is such a good girl specially with her family history" said Ryan proudly

"She maybe didn't had parents but she had a good life thanks to you and your mother and your other sister"

"Yeah my mom did a good job at raising her and I helped and Sarah gave her part from distance" said Ryan

"What movie are you going to see" asked Natalia

She's hoped that he didn't got upset thinking about his deceased sister, Rebecca died a long time ago leaving a daughter behind everybody knew that but nobody knew what happened and Ryan never told

"She studies French for fun so she wants to see something French without subtitles"

"And you going to study with her?" asked Natalia

"I speak French Nat"

"Seriously?" asked Natalia amazed

_Every time I think I know everything about him…_

"I speak seven languages Natalia" said Ryan like it was no big deal

"Say something French" asked Natalia

"Nat…"

"Please! I love that language it's so romantic!"

Ryan thought for a moment and then said "Si vous saviez combine je ressens pour toi" he looked at her for a moment it was a strange sad look "I got to go I want to see if Dave made progress with the simulation and to check if Walter found something useful on the roof where Erica was found""

"Wait" called Natalia when he turn to leave "what did you sad?"

"You'll never know" said Ryan with a smile and left

We'll see about that Wolfe, you forgot that I have a good memory and a computer with a dictionary, ha!

Natalia typed to words in the computer as she remembered them when she sow the translation that the computer gave her heart stopped beating again

It's said "if you only knew how I feel about you"

"Greg" said Ryan looking at his sister's best friend coming to his direction

"Ryan how are you?" asked the lawyer

"You came here as a friend o as an assistant state's attorney that came to check on the case?" asked Ryan

"You know very well Wolfe that for the case I can always send somebody that's the good thing about my promotion"

"So you came as somebody who is going to see that I'm alive and the call New York and report to my sister another ASA?"

"It's not my fault your not calling her Wolfe"

"Greg…"

"Just one call in a year will help, she has a good carrier now she works with NY crime lab she has some good friends there, she's changed in the last five years, just one call when I gave you the restraining order you promised you'll think about it"

"I thought about it" said Ryan "and it's a bad idea we'll just fight again"

"That's up to you" said Montana "she doesn't want to fight"

"Miss sensetivo enjoys fighting with everyone" marked Ryan

"True" said Greg with a smile "but it's you"

"Ok fine, when I'm done with this it'll be one phone call, just one Montana"

"Sure"

"Oh look here is Eric Delko go bug him" said Ryan and left

"ASA Gregorio Montana" sad Eric and shook his hand

"Call me Greg, CSI Delko" said Greg

"Can I ask you a question Greg?"

"Of curse"

"Since you and Wolfe's family go way back, what do you know about him and James Navarro? Because I stopped Ryan from killing him today and kind of threatened his life to get him to back off but I don't know why?"

Greg sighed deeply, he knew that this will come "Look I cant tell you anything because of trust issues, I also cant tell you what you'll find if you'll search for suicide cases from the year of 2000 with specific names, I cant tell you, do you understand me Delko?"

Eric understood perfectly

"Thank you Montana" sad Eric

"Update me on the case I hate it when I know who to prosecute but we can't find him" said Greg

"I have a feeling that he's closer then we think" said Greg

"Yeah isn't it usually a bad thing? By the way your janitor looks familiar, anyway good luck"

Eric narrowed the search for suicide and typed the key words Navarro and Wolfe there was only one result from 10/2000

"Oh my g'd" said Eric

It was a closed case "Rebecca Wolfe Navarro – Suicide"

* * *

**What the future holds for R/N?**

**The next chapter will focus on James's and Ryan's history **

**Hoping for some reviews**


	10. About Rebecca

**1. I don't own any of the csi Miami characters except characters that created by me, I don't own any profit from csi Miami**

**2. This is longer then usual I couldn't stop, and I also don't how much I would write until next Friday, tomorrow is work again **

**3. This is a very RaiNy chapter that also shows what happened between James and Ryan**

**4. I should post some OC bio by the end of the day on my profile**

**Review pleaseeee**

**About Rebecca**

_How should I do this? I have I a gun I can shoot him_

_But I want him to suffer, I don't want him to die right away _

_He needs to die slowly_

_But how?_

Planning a murder was hard for Gary, the reporter was an easy job he didn't had any plans for her he just wanted her out of the way

To kill somebody, to make sure that he'll suffer , to make sure that it'll take time

It was hard but needed to be done, he took his Karen, she belonged to Gary, she was born for him, and the person who separated them had to die today

****

"Something is bothering you Delko?" asked Walter watching Eric sitting in front of the computer stunned

"Did you knew?" asked Eric

"Knew what?"

"What happened to Wolfe's older sister Rebecca"

"No I don't even know how many sisters he has" said Walter

"Well until October 2000 he had two" said Eric

"And then what happened?" asked Walter

"She died, suicide"

"What?" asked Walter in shock

"Yeah, she was sick, in a mental way she suffered from 'Major depressive disorder' she jumped from a high building she was 25 years old when she did that and had a daughter, g'd I can't believe that we didn't knew about this"

Walter was speechless, when Eric looked away he saw that Calleigh was watching them, she was really unhappy

"Cal.. I…"

"You are unbelievable Eric, I thought you sad you'll leave him alone!"

"I wasn't trying to mess with his life" tried to explain Eric "I tried to figure out what happened between him and Navarro he almost killed him today"

"Explain to me please what James Navarro has to do with his sister?" asked Calleigh still angry

"That's a very good question" added Walter

"He was married to her!"

"Who?" asked Calleigh and Walter together

"Navarro and Rebecca" said Eric

"What?"

"Her kid is his daughter he was a social worker back then not a cop, they were married for seven years, he left Miami after that he gave up on the custody over the girl Ryan is her legal guardian"

"Its steel doesn't explain why Ryan heights him" said Calleigh she was more calmed and overwhelmed with the information

"Suicide is not something you can blame somebody else for specially with mentally unstable person" nodded Walter "and what that James guy is up to? I mean he left his own kid, left his job, left his home and came back ten years later to do what? To mess with his brother in law?"

"I know, it's all really weird, but there is only one way to find out" said Eric getting up

"What way?" asked Calleigh feeling that he is up to no good

"Ask him" answered Eric

"Who? Ryan?" asked Walter

"No, he'll never talk I'm talking about Navarro"

"Eric..." said Calleigh with a warning voice

"Do you two have any better ideas? No? I thought so, I'm going to go to the police station I also need to check on Erica Sykes's phone records"

"Hey Cal" said Walter when Eric left the room "with all the good intentions that we have somebody got to tell Wolfe the truth this his privacy that we broke here"

"I know, you right Walter, I'll go find him and talk to him" said Calleigh and also left the room

"This day is horribly weird" said Walter when he was left alone

****

_Stop running away from me, please_

Natalia tried to talk to Ryan 178 times in the last hour but every time he saw her he suddenly reminded that he needs to be in some place else and between running samples she was busy chasing him around the lab.

She took a ten minutes brake she was frustrated, the samples that were found on the roof all belonged to Gary, Dave's computer was stuck and well… dead end

_If it'll go on like this we'll have to pout the case on hold, Ryan would love that, Ryan… what the hell is you problem Ry?_

She walked into the locker room to find Ryan sitting there staring at the floor

"Ryan…"

"Oh hey Nat.. I got to…"

"Go?" said Natalia "go where exactly? You out of rooms Ryan"

"Natalia now is not the time to…

"Do what?" her patience level was low right now "Ryan we need to talk"

"I can't not now I'm sorry it's…"

"Do you have feelings for me?" Natalia lost her patience completely

"Natalia it's not a good day"

"There never is a good day! Answer me!"

"Nat…"

"Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Are you happy?" now it was Ryan's turn to lose it "I'm sorry that it makes you fell uncomfrbale"

"Who said…" started Natalia but he didn't let her finish

"If you'll pretend that it never happened I promise I'll keep it to myself"

"Ryan I…"

"It's ok I've been doing this for years"

"Ryan…"

"You don't have to feel bad around me"

"Ryan!"

"I mean it it's not your fault that you like me as a friend, you the closest person to me I don't want to loose that"

"Would you listen…"

"Seriously I get it I…"

"Ryan Wolfe! Would you shut up already! I wasn't running after you to talk about your feeling, I wont to talk about mine in if you wouldn't run away from me every time you sow me you would know that"

"W-w-what are you telling me?" mumbled Ryan

"I…" Natalia wanted to say something she wanted to say for years but she was stopped by Calleigh who stormed into the room

"Oh hey Nat! Ryan I really need to talk to you now!" when she stopped to take a breath she nodes that there was high tension in the room "I can also come back in five minutes"

"Five minutes won't help" sighed Natalia "maybe five hours, we'll finish this later I guess…"

"What happened" asked Calleigh when Natalia left the room

"I wish I knew" said Ryan taking a seat "what was so urgent?"

"first of all I want to say that he had really good intentions he wasn't trying to mess with you or something he just tried to help and…"

"Cal! If you trying to tell me that Eric went behind my back to dig personal information that I didn't want to share and shared it with you and Walter and now he is on his way to discuss this with my old 'friend' so he can dig more, then I already know that"

Calleigh was stunned "h-h-how do you know that?"

"Remember what I told you about walls with ears and mouth?" said Ryan with a small smile

"Why didn't you go crazy? Aren't you mad?" asked Calleigh

"Maybe, but I'm also too tired to be angry and I need to learn to get use to the fact that Delko is a person with good intentions that go horribly wrong, I guess that is a part of what makes him so special"

"Tell me about it" said Calleigh with a smile "can you tell me why you height him so much"

"She said that she'll kill herself if he leaves and he left her, we warned him to stay away from her in the beginning, that she is unstable but he didn't listened and now…."

"I'm sorry Ryan, why did he came back"

"My guess is as good as yours" said Ryan rubbing his eyes

"Ry you so tired"

"I know"

"Go to the room behind the autopsy room, there is a couch there you can sleep on, I did that allot of times it's my secret room" smiled Calleigh "close the door and sleep for an hour turn off your phone, if we'll find something I personally we'll come to get you"

"I wish I could resist that but I can't, what about H'?

"I'll take care of everything believe me that he knows that you deserve a break"

"You're the best Cal" said Ryan

"That's what family's for" said Calleigh giving him a 'big sister' hug something he never got from his actual sister Rebecca

****

"If you came to threat me again then get lost" said James when Eric approached his desk

"First of all I came for the phone records" said Eric "second off all I came to talk about something"

"About what?"

"About Rebecca"

James got up like his seat was on fire "what do you know?"

"Everything but I can't understand why you came back to remind Ryan of what happened, and why ten years later?"

"It's more complicated then that" said James looking around "let's talk somewhere else"

****

Natalia entered the 'brake room' behind the autopsy room

_Everybody thinks that they the only one who knows about it, well… wrong_

She entered the room and looked at Ryan, he was sleeping peacefully, she smiled, she came close to him and touched his cheek then she kissed him softly on the cheek, he moved a little but he was still asleep, he was so tired that a tractor won't wake him up

Natalia knew she has to comeback to work but she couldn't stop looking at him the room was quiet so she could hear his breaths, all she wanted to do is to pout her head on his chest and to fall asleep with him

_I wish you would let me take care of you, just be ok Ryan, I don't have to be with me but you have to be ok, you know how to take care of everybody except yourself_

If she could only know that Gary watched them, with a gun in his hand he knew exactly what he is going to do

**Yeah that is not good… Gary found Ryan's soft spot, who is more I danger Ryan or Natalia?**

**What James will tell Eric?**

**Next chapter I'm also bringing Kyle back he'll build a connection with new OC**

**Hoping for some reviews**

**(Tomorrow new episode! But I have a feeling there wont be much of Ryan or Natalia in it) **


	11. Small World

**1. Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami**

**2. I know it took a while but I suffer from lack of time, but this chapter is a bit longer then usual**

**3. I don't know if you nodes that, but I'm not that good with descriptions so forgive me for that**

**4. i decided to make Ryan's niece grown and not a little kid  
**

**

* * *

**

**Small World**

_Oh g'd Ryan if you only knew how much I want to kiss you right now_

_You look so peaceful when you asleep you need that peace when you awake_

Natalia knew if he'd give her a chance she can take care of him because he deserves to be take care of, but he doesn't know how to take care of himself he doesn't know how to help himself

_I can help you, if you just give me a chance_

Natalia was overwhelmed with thoughts about Ryan, and Ryan was so tired that he didn't hear anything; the both couldn't nodes that danger was closing in on them

James handed Eric a picture of a beautiful 25 years old women, long brown hair big green eyes, and sad face expression, it looked like her face always been like that, you could see that you looking at beautiful unhappy person

"That's her?" asked Eric looking at Ryan's copy

"Yeah that's Becky" answered James "that picture was taken in the morning of her suicide, on the roof of the same building that she jumped from, her idea"

Eric didn't knew what to say

How seek a person needs to be, to height life?

"I know she looks exactly like him, I don't know if you know that but their mother is Italian and their father is half Irish half German and also Jewish which made him Jewish too, they had some fun holidays, so Ryan and Becky looked like a mix between their parents and mostly like their father g'd bless his memory, but the younger sister Sarah looks exactly like their mother"

So the father is dead to what happened to his family?

"What happened to their father?"

"Joshua's death is a different story" said James "you came here to talk about Rebecca"

"It's like he's the happy male version of her" said Eric

"I know" sighed James "I'm a difficult person Delko my reputation presides me for a reason"

"So you are an ass?"

"Generally yes" said James "all Ryan concerns my intentions were misunderstood"

"Oh g'd I wonder why" said Eric in irony

"As you sad it, I'm an ass, I'm not a nice person and the only way I know to drew attention is to piss someone off, that how things work with me"

"It's been a decade" said Eric "why now?"

"You sad it yourself a decade" answered James "I really loved her, I mean as much as I could, but she wasn't happy about anything even her child didn't gave her the joy she needed, don't get me wrong she loved our kid, that's why she left us she believed that our life is better without her"

"So why?"

"I've seen her" said James "and dint think that I'm some kind of freak that believes in ghosts, I don't believe in anything, but in the day that I was offered this job I dreamed about her she told me to get the job, she told me that her beloved brother is having a bad time and that he needs a closure"

"But you're not a believer so why did you let it affect you?" asked Eric

They were in the most peaceful place in Miami, creepy kind peaceful, a place that Eric Knew pretty well, grave yard that's were all their victims go, Eric also knew someone that was resting here, somebody he loved

"But I loved her and now ten years after her decease took her away maybe it's time for everyone to move on and maybe if he'll stop heighten me he'll be able to let go"

"Do you blame yourself?" asked Eric

"Yeah all the time, maybe it wasn't because I left her it was something only she could know"

"What about your daughter?"

"Cathy, have you met her Delko?"

"No"

"Seen any pictures of her?"

"Yeah a few, Ryan is really proud of her"

"And he probably talks a lot about her"

"Yeah, where are you going with this?"

"She's happy she's not suffering from her mom's problem thank g'd, she's smart nice a perfect kid, she wouldn't be like this if she was raise by me, I love my kid, love her enough to stay away, here she is, hey Becks" said James pointing at a small gravestone

_Rebecca Wolfe Navarro 1975 – 2000, beloved mother daughter and sister_

"Look nothing gets better then me the importance of moving on that's why I know it'll make Ryan's life easier" said Eric "but you need to change a method I don't care how, because you're on the wrong path here, figure out another way or else bad things will happen"

"H' we're stuck" said Walter to Horatio walking into his office "we have DNA and fingerprints but it doesn't help us"

"Because we know who we're looking for" nodded Horatio "I know that Walter, I don't like it more then you"

"The case is going to be closed?" asked Walter

"We'll have to pout him on hold" said Horatio

"Wolfe would love that"

"That's what I'm afraid of Walter"

"Where is he?"

"He's taking a couple of hours off he needs that"

"About time, but I also can't find Natalia and… H' this day is going wrong"

"I know that Walter, I have that feeling too"

"What do we do now?"

"We focus on what we do have Walter, what about Dave's simulation"

"Moving, something weird happened to his computer, it started to reprogram itself and he couldn't touch it now he has to start over he says it'll take about an hour"

"Keep me posted"

"Of cores" said Walter and left

Horatio's instincts never let him down before, but it was a blessing and a curse and now the curse played its job he knew that something bad is coming, that their guy is closer then they think, he also could tell when one of his own was in danger and he had the same filling about Ryan, he hoped that he is wrong but he never was before

A curse, defiantly a curse.

"Hey" said Eric to Calleigh as she came in "how's it going with the watch"

"Not good, but I have my hopes"

Eric already told her on the phone about the conversation he had with James and they both agreed that this is Ryan's business

"I have something interesting in this phone records" said Eric

"Really? What?"

"Well Erica made a lot of phone calls to a specific number a number that belongs to a man named Alfonso Vasco I already searched and he worked as a janitor for a big office named 'Vision Tech' "

"Oh g'd!" called Calleigh

"What?"

"This is the office that Langley worked for!"

"I can't believe I forgot about this, maybe he has an accomplice?" asked Eric

"Maybe he was hiding him" said Calleigh "where is he now?"

"He got fired two weeks ago due to budget cuts; he belonged to 'Human Resources' company is says here that they found him a new job but I doesn't says where, and I tried to call him myself and there is no answer"

"So let's go to the company and check where we can find him now" suggested Calleigh

"After you" said Eric

Catherine tried to call her uncle for the million time, he promised to call and he always, always! Kept his promises to her, yes Ryan canceled their planes a lot but he always called on time, always! She had a bad feeling which made her get into a cab and now she was standing in front of the building 'Miami Dade Crime Lab'

_Take it easy Cath stuff happens in his job, so he is buy so what? _

_I'm going crazy, insane just like mom, that great_

"Do you need help?"

Catherine turns around and sows a blonde guy looking at her

"No thanks I'm fine"

"Just from experience when people come here they not fine" said the guy

Catherine looked at him; he looked around her age maybe two or three years older tops

"I know that, but sometimes not anybody who comes to the police is doing very bad, people lie"

"I know" said the guy "but this is a crime lab not a police station, most of the time when people show up here it involves someone's death"

"Good point" agreed Catherine "you seem to know a lot about this place, spend sometime here?"

"Yeah, my father works here"

"My uncle works here too" said Catherine

"So you're visiting?" asked the guy

"More like checking in" said Catherine "we had plans and he always calls, most of the time to cancel, but eh calls and he didn't call"

"Don't you have anybody to call?"

"I have a list of his friends/co – workers but I don't want to feel stupid if I'm wrong"

"I can check for you, by the way my name is Kyle" said the guy

"I'm Catherine but you can call me Cath if you want"

"I'll think about it" smiled Kyle "so what do you think?"

"Why would you help a stranger" asked Catherine

"Well I know your name Cath and you know mine, so we're not strangers, you suspicious person"

"Sorry" apologized Catherine "just my uncle taught me always to learn everything about people's intentions"

"Sounds like my father, smart thing to say" nodded Kyle

"Why did you approach me?"

"You had this funny concentrated look on your face, and I've been here a lot of times and I haven't seen a lot of pretty girls stand and stare at the building, sorry" he added when he realized what he said

"It's ok you think I'm pretty, obviously you don't to this allot" Kyle smiled at her letting her know she was right "let's do it like this" she said "ask me a question what would you want to know about me"

"How old are you, and what you do?" he asked

"Seventeen, I'm graduating this year, you?"

"Nineteen, I serve"

"Like a waiter?" asked Catherine confused

"Like a soldier, I'm on two days vacation"

"Seriously? Wow that's amazing, you also one of them"

"One of whom?"

"Life savers"

"That's how you call it?" smiled Kyle "I guess that's true everybody saves something in its on way, what's your uncle do here?"

"He's a CSI, what's your father's name?"

"Horatio Caine" answered Kyle "why?" he asked when he sow that she opened her mouth shocked

"The world is smaller the it looks, my uncle works for your father"

"What? Who? Wait let me guess, you don't look a lot like Ryan

"My mom was his copy" said Catherine "so you can check on him and if he's ok maybe we can talk"

"I can defiantly check on him but I don't think that's a good idea, Ryan is a great person but he's also very overprotective he'll kill me if he'll know that I'm…"

"Flirting with his niece? Kyle I'm a big girl and I never let him down, he trust my judgment, just go check on him I'll wait for you here" said Catherine nervously

"Ok in the first time in my military history I surrender" he said with a smile and walked into the building

_Ok Nat, watch time is over go back to work you're not on vacation, yeah it's hard to stop looking at him but he can wake up and see that you stare at him like an idiot_

She wanted to turn around and leave but someone came behind her and pouts his hand on her mouth, something cold made of metal was pressed on her back, she knew exactly what it was, it was a gun

A creepy voice whispered "say one word and you both will die"

* * *

**Sooooooooo what do you think?**

**Who's in danger Ryan o Natalia, and why nobody knows what's going on in their own workplace?**

**Please Review **


	12. There Is An Evil In The Buiding

**1. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami (unfortunately)**

**2. I decided that I'll make this story shorter instead 25 chapters there'll be 20, instead of dragging this story it'll be better to male another installment**

**3. In case somebody didn't nodes the story take place during season 9 meaning now**

* * *

**There Is an Evil in the Building**

Natalia disparately looked at Ryan he was still asleep

"If you only thinking about screaming then don't, because I'll shoot him" whispered the same creepy voice, he removed his hand from her mouth and added "take your phone then call your friends and tell them that you sick or something and you need a time off so they wont look for you"

"It'll just buy you some time they'll come look for us eventually" whispered Natalia still feeling the cold gun pressed against her back

Langley pushed Natalia so she landed on her knees next to the couch Ryan was laying on; he grabbed her head and turned it to Ryan's direction

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend"

"Alright, I'll do what you want, just don't hurt him" she pulled her cell and dialed Calleigh's number

"H-h-hey Cal it's me, yeah that's great I just calling for a f-f-favor, why am talking like this well I don't feel so good and I need some time off, I know it's not a good time and I know Ryan is off too but I just can't c-c-consternate on the job, really? Thanks Cal I appreciate that"

She closed her cell; Langley took it from her hand and separated it from its battery

"Are you happy now?" asked Natalia

_G'd please make sure he doesn't hurt him_

"I'll be happy when he pays"

"For what? Who the hell are you?"

_G'd please help us!_

"You don't recognize me?" said the guy with a creepy smile "I'm your most wanted child kidnapper"

"Langley?" Natalia looked at him with horror "b-b-but h-h-how?"

"I did a little shopping, killed somebody stole his identity and walaa!" said Langley he was obviously proud of his doing

_Oh g'd he was here around us how could we not nodes? He is going to kill me and Ryan, oh g'd!_

"What now? What do you want?"

"Him to pay" said Langley pointing his gun at Ryan, Natalia looked at him scared

_G'd no, not him_

"Now we'll seat here and wait until he wakes up, I want to see the look on his face when he'll see me pointing a gun at your pretty head"

He stroke her hair and she shivered with a will to throw up

"Don't worry honey you're not my type" said Langley with a disgusting smile "I like them younger"

Natalia felt scared and disgusted, she started to pray in her heart, begging for g'd to save her and Ryan from this monster

What she and Langley didn't knew is that Ryan was awake

0-0-0-0-0

Calleigh closed her cell

"Who was that?" asked Eric as they made their way into the 'Human Resources' building

"Natalia" answered Calleigh "she's taking some time off she's not feeling well"

"There is some curse here? Everybody are falling apart" said Eric

"I know its crazy time"

_Crazier then you know Eric_

A woman approached them

"Hallow detectives my name is Jennifer O'Malley I'm the manager of 'human resources' I've been told that you here about Alfonso Vasco?"

"Yes" said Calleigh "he is registered here?"

"Yes we are the one's that brought him to you" answered Jennifer

Calleigh and Eric looked at each other confused

"What do you mean to us?" asked Eric

"His job, he started yesterday"

"You'll to explain yourself Miss O'Malley because we don't understand what you are talking about" asked Calleigh

"We've found him a job as a janitor at the crime lab, your crime lab" explained Jennifer "here his file" she added giving Calleigh the folder

"We really do have a new janitor but he doesn't look anything like this guy" said Calleigh looking at Vasco's picture in the file

"So where the hell is this guy?" asked Eric

"His address is in the file" said Jennifer stunned

"Thank you" said Eric as they rushed to the exit

"We'll go to his house" said Calleigh entering the car "Eric call H' and tell him to look for 'Vasco' in the lab, and tell him to check on Dave's simulation I hope I'm thinking wrong but if I'm not this is bad"

0-0-0-0-0

"Son" said Horatio when he entered his office and found Kyle waiting for him "what are you doing here?"

He was glad to see him but it wasn't a good time

"I stopped by; do you know where Ryan is? I can't find him anywhere"

"He is resting, why? What do you need him for?" asked Horatio

"Nothing just asking, so he is alright? Right?"

"Son?"

Kyle gave in he just like most people he knew that trying to hide something from Horatio is pointless "His niece Catherine asked me to check on him he is not answering her calls"

"How do you know her Kyle?"

"I just met her"

"I don't understand son"

"I found her standing outside scared to come in" said Kyle "and she is… ahm… nice, and she's all worried so I sad that I'll check"

"I see" said Horatio with a light smile

"So is everything ok"

"Mr. Wolfe took a few hours to rest it's been a long day for some people but he's fine, I'll ask him to call her as soon as possible"

"Alright I'll tell her that" said Kyle getting up "I'll talk to you later"

"And son? Keep an eye on her, get her out of here and keep her away from here, alright?"

"Why?" asked Kyle suspiciously "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, there are things going on here that I'm sure Mr. Wolfe doesn't wants his niece to see, so keep her away from here"

"Alright" said Kyle leaving, he didn't believed his father's explanation but there was no point arguing

As soon as Kyle left Horatio left his office and entered the A/V lab

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well good news for you" said Kyle to the nervous when he left the building

"He's alright?"

"Yeah he's just tired and resting"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's one of their longer days I guess"

"Maybe"

"Hey Cath?" said Kyle with hesitation

"Yeah?"

"Do you hungry?"

"Why?" asked Catherine with a small smile

"Well… I'm hungry… and I thought maybe if you hungry too… we can eat together … I mean…"

"Hey Kyle!"

"What?"

"Say those words" said Catherine "do you want to have lunch with me? Say it"

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" he repeated her words

"I'd love to" said Catherine with a smile "you see that wasn't very hard"

"I haven't done this a lot" said Kyle feeling embarrassed

"Neither did I" confessed Catherine "in our days girls at my age had already at least five boyfriends but I…"

"At least you had a normal life and you learned normal habits"

"Oh trust me you wrong" said Catherine with a laugh "if I'll tell you my life story you'll see that it's far from normal"

"Ok" said Kyle "I'll show you mine if you show me yours"

"Deal" said Catherine with a smile

0-0-0-0-0

"Mr. Benton" said Horatio walking intro the A/V lab "any news?"

"Believe it or not but I'm actually done" said Dave "I changed his image according to items he purchased in the store, and here it is" a picture showed up at the screen

"Help us g'd" said Horatio looking at the image

"Sir?" asked Dave confused

"H'! I got a call from Eric" said Walter running into the room "that guy Vasco is dead! They found his body in his house!"

"Walter, you and Mr. Benton need to track down Wolfe and Boa Vista as fast as possible, and start an evacuation procedure!"

"But H'" said Walter

"Just do it!" fired Horatio and Walter left as fast as he got in

He took his cell and dialed "Frank! Get Navarro and get here as soon as possible, armed! There is an evil in the building Frank! And we let him in, and I know exactly who he's after"

* * *

**Now that they know that there is a monster inside of their lab will they find Ryan and Natalia before it's too late?**

**Two more days until the most exciting episode! Have anybody seen behind the scenes video? Exciting!**

**Please review!**


	13. The Importance of Being a CSI

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami (unfortunately)**

* * *

**The Importance of Being a CSI**

_Come on Nat pick up the phone, come on Ryan, come on you guys_

Walter desperately tried to reach his friends but there was no signal

"Got it" said Dave, he was trying to reach the location of Ryan and Natalia's cell phones "they are… here" he said surprised

"What do you mean here?" asked Walter

"They in the building behind the autopsy room, together both of their cells are shut down"

"That doesn't make any sense"

"Well did you find them?" asked Calleigh running into the lab

"We found them yes, they in the building, in the secret room" said Walter

"You know about the secret room?" asked Eric running in after Calleigh

"Come on man, I knew about it since my third day here" answered Walter

"Forget about the stupid room! Didn't they answer you?" asked Calleigh

"No that's what weird they closed their phones why would they do that?" said Dave confused

"Well Ryan turn off his cell because I told him to rest but Natalia…"

_Maybe they… No, no! Your friends are the most professional people you know they'll never do that, and besides they don't know how they feel about each other that's their problem remember? _

_And when Natalia called she sounded freaked out by something…_

"Hey Cal what exactly Natalia told you when she called?" asked Eric

"That she's not feeling well and needs some time off and I thought that was strange but I said ok" answered Calleigh

"Natalia is not the person to take time off just like Ryan" nodded Walter

"He did it because I forced him, but I offered Natalia to take time off earlier today but she refused and now…"

"That's not like Nat" said Eric "how did she sounded to you?"

"A little scared or maybe a lot scared I don't know" wondered Calleigh "I asked her what's wrong with her voice she sounded kind of shivering and she said she's not feeling well, and I thought that maybe she also worried about Ryan as always"

"Dave you need to leave the building thanks for all your help" said Eric

"The building is cleared?" asked Walter

"Tripp and Navarro clearing it right now, the only ones left here is them us and H'" answered Calleigh

"And Ry and Nat" added Walter

"Yeah them too" sighed Calleigh

"And Gary Langley" he added again

"Yes" Calleigh sighed again

"Not good, not good at all…" mumbled Eric

0-0-0-0-0

"Nice place" said Kyle sitting down

Catherine picked a table in the corner outside, there was privacy but they could also watch the water, Kyle missed it in Iraq

"I know, are you sure you don't mind eating at a vegetarian restaurant? Because I can just order something meatless you know"

"It's ok, really" insured Kyle "if you say that the food here is good then I believe you"

She smiled and said "it's excellent you'd love it"

"How long have you been a vegetarian?"

"Oh since my mom died I guess, but I'm not one of those crazy activists you know, I just love animals and I can't eat them, my aunt Sarah is a vegetarian too"

"Well everybody got their principals right?" said Kyle

"Right" said Catherine "so do you want to know what happened to my mother"

"Only if you want to tell me" said Kyle as their food arrived

"We had a deal remember? I don't mind telling you everything" she said grabbing a fork

"Those are looking like meat bolls" said Kyle staring confused at his food

"Its fake meat" said Catherine smiling "you'd love it"

Kyle was amused "nice, so your mom was Ryan's sister?"

"Yeah my grandparents Angela and Joshua had three kids, first came my mom Rebecca five years after her Ryan and a year after him my crazy aunt Sarah"

"So your mom was young when she had you?"

"18, I was kind off a mistake I was the reason that my parents married, my mom was a pediatric nurse and my father was a social worker, having me didn't help my mom's problem"

"What problem?"

"Clinical deperession, she thought that life sucks and always wanted to end them, nothing was good enough for her, that's how she died ten years ago"

"I'm sorry Cath" he said looking into her honey colored eyes

"It's ok" she said with a sad smile "it happened along time ago"

"What about your father?"

"His name is James Navarro he's a cop now, leaves in Philadelphia I think, Ryan blames him for mom's death"

"Why?"

"Because it happened after he left her, he also said that he'll take me away, that's what I heard"

"Do you blame him?"

"No it would've happened sooner or later but Ryan refuses to let go, he is my legal guardian, James gave up on my custody and left Miami after mom's death, so I study at a boarding school and spend my vacation with grams"

"What about your grandfather and your aunt"

"My aunt Sarah is an assistant state's attorney in NY she and Ryan no really talking her ex-husband's fault, my grandpa was killed 15 years ago"

"G'd, this is unbelievable" mumbled Kyle "I mean I knew Ryan a little bit but to imagine this kind of story, it's crazy"

"I know, crazy family stuff it's the Wolfe's thing"

"So basically you don't have a father?"

"Oh I have a father Ryan is my father, holidays, school plays, he did all of that while my biological father was busy doing g'd knows what"

There was a few minutes silence; Kyle was busy processing both his food and all the information she gave him

"You know we've got stuff in common, my mom not really mentally stable, she's alive but hospitalized"

"This brings us to your life story"

"Yeah" sighed Kyle

"Deal is a deal" she smiled at him and he smiled at her back, she knew she liked him.

_It's weird, the people you connect with this world is just too small for us to live in_

0-0-0-0-0

Natalia hugged her knees, something about Ryan's breath changed

_Maybe he's awake and just waiting for the right moment to rescue us?_

Natalia didn't knew if it's a good thing for Ryan to be awake or not, maybe he could rescue them, he always knows what to do, she always felt safe when he was around no matter what was going on, but the thought of Langley hurting him…

Stop looking at me you creep! Disgusting son of –

"You beautiful you know that, if you were only younger…" he said stroking he hair again

"You realize that I want to throw up right? What the hell to you want from us?"

"I want him to know how it feels like" he said angrily pointing at Ryan "he took something from me…"

"He was doing his job, you ass" fired Natalia

_It's impossible for Ryan not to hear all of this he's got to be awake_

"Watch your mouth or he's gone! Got it? So teach me about your job CSI Boa Vista? Come on tell me what so important about you what makes you different then other cops? Teach me the importance of being a CSI"

"We save innocent girls from people like you"

"Saving? You call separating two people who meant to be together saving?"

Suddenly he got up and came closer to Ryan squeezing the gun in his hand, Natalia set in a 'go' position ready to jump and take the bullet for him or anything else

But Langley didn't shoot him he just took his cell and opened it handing it to Natalia

"Call one of you buddies and tell him that I'm here, do it now!" he said pointing the gun at Ryan's head

Natalia couldn't risk arguing and she dialed Calleigh's number

_"Oh my g'd Ryan what's going on where are you guys? Get out of there Langley is here he's in the building and he's probably looking for you!"_

"It's t-t-too late Cal"

_"Natalia what do you mean? What's going on?"_

"He's here Cal he's h-h-holding us hostage"

_"Oh my g'd are you ok?"_

"For n-n-now"

_"Don't worry we'll think of something, we'll rescue you I promise"_

"C-C-Calleigh p-p-please"

_"It's going to be ok sweetie, you guys are not alone we're here for you"_

At this point Langley took the phone from Natalia, he stood with his back to Ryan so he couldn't see what Natalia sow, Ryan's eyes were opened he looked at her

It was like she could hear him say

_Don't worry Nat; I'm not going to let anybody hurt you, you going to be ok_

"So Calleigh is it? Well listen to me carefully and don't even think about cutting me off because I'll kill them both got it? Good girl, so if you thinking about sending a swat team here then don't! You know where I worked I have a detector installed outside this door and if you or your idiots will come too close I'll get a signal and then… first goodbye detective Ryan Wolfe and then the girl is got to go too"

_"If you're talking to me then you must want something, what do you want?"_

"Wow you smarter then you look Calleigh, that's very good, I want you to retrieve what he took! I want Karen I'm giving you six hours to get her here and maybe I'll forgive him, but if you don't… well you're smart lady I don't have to explain it to you, six hours"

He closed the phone and pout it in his pocket, he looked at Natalia

"You know maybe if I'll pretend you're younger…"

_Bam!_

It took Ryan just a second, he jumped on his back they fell to the floor, and they were rolling on the floor Langley was trying to hold on to his gun Ryan tried to take it away

Natalia came forward to help

"Natalia don't!" yelled Ryan "the gun in his hand he'll shoot you or me! Just go! Run!"

"Like hell I'm going anywhere without you!"

The gun was between them both of their hands were on the gun and then…

_Bang!_

The gun fired!

* * *

**I'm sorry for the poor descriptions I've already pointed that I'm bad at this**

**So who got shot? Because in case you were wondering somebody got hurt!**

**The most exciting episode is tomorrow! Too bad I can't watch him live**

**review please,,,  
**


	14. Me You and the Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami (unfortunately)**

**Again I know it took ages… so sorry for that**

**

* * *

**

**Me You and the Monster**

"Ryan!" cried Natalia

Ryan collapsed helplessly on the floor, he couldn't feel it but he knew what happened, he only felt something wet in the bottom of his stomach, blood, so this is happening

_Is this the end? Is that how it feels? G'd please help us! If this is the end for me it doesn't have to be this way for her! G'd please save her!_

"Bastard!" cried Natalia towards Langley who got up holding to his gun

"This is not how I wanted it" said Langley "but it's his fault"

"You son of… Ryan please look at me! Please baby, come on! Hold on!"

She took off her jacket and pout it over his wound; she could feel his worm blood on her hands

"Ryan please don't let go… please! It's going to be alright baby, we can do this" she cried as she pout his head on her knees, one hand was stroking his hair the other hand is pressing the jacket against his wound

"N-N-Natalia" he chocked

"Ry don't talk" she looked into his eyes, fighting the tears she wanted to stay strong for him and she also could let Langley have the pleasure of knowing what he did to them, she wanted to hurt the bastard but Ryan was still alive and she couldn't risk getting really killed, she also couldn't allow herself to get hurt after Ryan risked himself to save them

_You can't take him away from me g'd, you can't I wont let you, please save him, he doesn't have to be with me, he just have to live!_

"W-w-why didn't you r-r-run when I t-t-told you?"

"You didn't expect me to leave you here alone with him, didn't you?"

"And n-n-now what? Now it's m-m-me you and t-t-the monster"

"Would you leave me here?"

"N-N-Nat…"

"Then shut up, and try to hold on"

Langley stood with his back pressed against the wall, he wasn't listening to them he was looking at the door, ideas were running in his sick mind, Natalia could see that and it scared her

"You got what you wanted, you hurt him, now please leave us alone"

"If I'll get what I want maybe I'll let you go, considering he probably won't last long"

_Easy Nat, don't risk Ryan's life he's still alive remember?_

Langley stared at the door again like if he's forgot that Ryan and Natalia were there

"N-N-Natalia" called Ryan

"Yes?"

"It's starting to hurt"

"I know baby you just need to hold on" she said caressing her hand over his cheek "just be strong for me ok? We can do this together just hold on!"

0-0-0-0

"What the jerk wants?"

"How are Ryan and Nat?"

"Where are they?"

"What's going on?"

"What are we going to do?"

Calleigh wanted to kill her friends, her head was about to explode

"Everybody! Shut up! Now!" she yelled

"Ryan and Natalia are fine by now, they here where you tracked them, he's holding them at gun point, and he wants Karen Stevens!"

"What?" came from four different people, James and Frank were also there, only Horatio remained silent

"Yeah" sighed Calleigh "he said that if we'll retrieve what Ryan took he won't kill them"

"Retrieve? That guy is the definition of psycho" said Eric "what are we going to do now?"

"How much time did he gave you?" asked James

"Six hours" answered Calleigh surprised "how did you know he gave me time?"

"I have some experience with hostage situations" said James "Philadelphia only called the city of brotherhood"

"Can't we approach the room in anyway?" asked Frank

"No it's build to be used as a shelter in case g'd knows what" said Eric

"Yeah it's like a bomb shelter or something with one door" added Walter

"There is no way sneaking in" also added Calleigh

"What do you think Horatio?" asked Frank and all faces turned to Horatio

_You looking at me expecting a magical solution, but do I have one? Can I save my own people? _

"Do you have an idea H'?" asked Eric after Horatio didn't respond to the first call

_All eyes on me, it's my job, my responsibility! My people are waiting fir me to rescue them, I can't let them down, and do I know how?_

"One idea, a long shot, but…"

The five people in the room couldn't understand if Horatio was talking to them o to himself

"Calleigh I need you to come with me" asked Horatio

"Sure… but w…"

"I'll explain on the way, I need to check an option"

"Alright" she said slowly looking at Eric with 'what the hell' look, he returned her with 'my guess is as good as yours' look

"H'? what about us? What are we supposed to do?" asked Walter

"Look for another solution" said Horatio leaving the room with Calleigh

"Did he just left us here?" asked James

"Yes!" four voices answered him

"And he does this a lot?" he asked

"Yes!" another five voices answered

"Half hour" said James looking at watch

"What?" asked Frank

"We already have lost that time, he gave us six hours" reminded James

"He's kind of crazy, are you sure he follows times?" asked Walter

"The psychopaths are the most specific about times trust us" said Frank and James nodded

"Come' on you guys the clock is ticking, lets see if we can still try the silent approach, it's our only option until Horatio decides to tell us about his magical idea" said Eric

0-0-0-0

"Ouch!"

"Are you ok?" asked Kyle

"Yeah I just felt weird" said Catherine "I felt a pinch in my stomach, anyway it's gone"

"Positive?"

"Yeah, so your mom in a mental institution now?"

"Yes" sighed Kyle "last time I sow her she was ok, I think"

"Back in the days my mom was hospitalized once o twice o ten times" said Catherine

"Yeah it sucks"

There was a silence that last a couple of minutes and Catherine decided to change the subject

"So for how long you plan to stay in the army?"

"I don't know I'll finish another year I guess, I want education you know"

"Obviously, do you know what you want to study?"

"I don't know" said Kyle "something security related probably but k don't know, what about you?"

"I'm interested in social sciences and behavioral science"

"Nice, you have the whole thing planned out" said Kyle with admiring tone, he didn't had a chance to meet a lot of girls in this age, but he knew enough to tell that Catherine was different, he also knew that he's a lot different then other guys in his age

"Do you think that our painful backgrounds made us act older then our actual age?" asked Kyle suddenly, he expected her to give him 'what's got in to you?' look but instead of that she made a concentrated face thinking about an answer

"I guess so" she said finally "I mean what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? Or makes you more mature"

"I guess so, Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"Care to take a walk"

"Sure, why not" she smiled at him "auch!"

"Now what?"

"I don't know" said Catherine "it's this weird feeling again"

0-0-0-0-0

Ryan coughed, he felt weird one second it hurt like hell and another second the pain was gone, he could also feel that he's loosing gripe on consciousness, everything around slowly started to become a blur, and it was harder and harder to breath, he tried to concentrate on Natalia's face , that was the only thing holding him to reality

"N-N-Nat?"

"Yes?"

"Where is the psycho?"

"Staring at the door"

Natalia tried her best to stop the bleeding but…. Her hand was covered in his blood, she was scared to death he became more pale with every minute, he was chocking and coughing, and Natalia was just scared that in any second he'll close his eyes and….

_Langley gave them six hours; Ryan doesn't have that kind of time! Hurry up guys please!_

"I n-n-need to tell you a c-c-couple of t-t-things"

"What s it Ry?"

"S-s-something that in n-n-need you to know, b-b-but promise me that if I won't d-d-die you won't use it against m-m-me in the f-f-future"

"Don't you dare say stuff like that! Got it? Don't you…"

"N-N-Nat please" he begged "it's important t –t-to me, p-p-please"

"Alright, what?"

"I was the one that sent you the flowers"

Natalia spent all of this time fighting the tears but she couldn't do this anymore they rolled down her face silently

"Oh g'd Ryan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want this to ruin our friendship, I was scared I'll loose you"

"Why would you loose me over flowers?"

"Because you'll ask me why I send them and I'll have to tell you the truth"

"Which is?" whispered Natalia, her heart stopped beating at this point

"I love you"

* * *

**So what'll happen next? Will Ryan be rescued before it's too late? And how Natalia will respond to his confession?**

**"Sleepless in Miami" one of the best episodes ever, Natalia ruled! We need more of those episodes**

**Please review!**


	15. Hold Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami (unfortunately)**

**This chapter is mostly RaiN and also shows Langley's victim Karen Stevens **

**For everybody that scared for Ryan's life, I'm not giving up on him so easily **

* * *

**Hold Me**

"Oh Ryan" whispered Natalia with tears

"D-d-don't say anything Nat (cough) you d-d-don't I have to s-s-say anything (cough)"

"G'd Ryan talking is not good for you right now"

"But I have t-t-to tell you s-s-something, I love you and n-n-not in a 'you my b-b-best friend' kind of way, I m-m-mean you are my b-b-best friend but you also the women that I wish to s-s-s-spend the r-r-rest of my life with" he breathed heavily

_I'm spilling my guts now but what if I won't die? I doubt that but still, there is no turning back_

"Ryan" whispered Natalia "you never said anything you never gave me any sign"

"For what exactly? We such (cough) a great team, we work (cough) perfectly together, we're s-s-such a good (cough) f-f-friends, and you g-g-get me Nat, you always on my s-s-side even when I do something that doesn't m-m-make me look g-g-good you stood b-b-by my side"

"Because I know what kind of man you are and even if tomorrow someone will tell me that you killed somebody I'll know that you had a good reason to do that"

"You see? Those are the r-r-reasons that I didn't wanted (cough) to tell you, we always had a connection as f-f-friends, and I don't want to loose something that I do have for something that will never happen"

"Why never?"

"Because you maid it c-c-clear that you're n-n-not interested y-y-years ago and n-n-nothing changed since then"

"Because I'm good actress just like you Ryan, and if you told me something you'd know that, I know that working the way we do, working together and loosing our friendship is hard when you trying to build a relationship but doesn't it worth the try? And what are you looking at?" she said to Langley who suddenly turn from the door to them

"An hour and a half, you have four and a half hours to leave unless I get what I need, just thought you should know" he said and turned to look back at the door

Natalia bite her tongue, answering and making him more angry is very dangerous

If Ryan won't make it, help me g'd you bastard won't live until the trial and I don't care what'll happen to me, I'll kill you, correct that first I'll hurt you badly then I'll kill you

"I'm sorry Ry" she whispered

"For what?" asked Ryan chocking

"It's my fault that stuff didn't worked out between us"

"N-N-Nat…"

"No I'm serious, I had my chance with you and I blew it"

"You d-d-didn't know what you wanted; you were c-c-confused about Eric and everything…"

"It's not an excuse, for letting somebody like you go; it's not an excuse for loosing somebody that I had feelings for, for somebody that I didn't love, it's stupid, and I'm stupid"

"Natalia listen to me (cough) just because I'm dying (cough) it doesn't mean that I'll allow you to talk about yourself like that (cough) you are incredibly smart and amazingly beautiful"

_The most beautiful women on the planet, always_

Natalia smiled, men have told her she's beautiful before but it never sounded so good to her, why? Maybe because her beloved ex-husband did everything possible to destroy her self esteem or maybe because she didn't loved them

_Is that possible that I lived so many years without being truly in love? It's crazy, those feelings that I'm feeling now are crazy!_

"N-N-Nat?" asked Ryan after a minute

"Ah sorry, lets make a deal I'll stop talking about myself like that and you'll stop talking about death, deal Wolfe?"

"D-d-deal Boa Vista" then came another series of coughing

With his final strength he reached out his hand to hold hers

"Hold me Nat" he begged "just p-p-please hold me, you the only t-t-thing that stops me f-f-from closing my eyes, please don't let me go I don't want to die here please…"

"Don't worry baby" whispered Natalia softly kissing his forehead "I'll never let you go just hold on, our friends are going to rescue us, and I'll never let you go, never"

0-0-0-0

Karen Stevens looked out of the window

People, life, g'd I missed this

She lost three months of her life, three horrible months, three months without her mother, without her friends, without sunrise or sunset, without everything that the world outside has to offer, she was a prisoner of a man the believed she was made for him

_"You were nobody until I found you, nobody!"_

All this time he tried to make her think that her mother gave up on her, but she never believed him, she knew her mom, she was a single child to a single mother, they had the closest connection

_"Nobody is looking for you, you don't have a family anymore they don't want you! I'm your family! You are mine! Forever!"_

She always wondered if the police are looking for her, and how? He told her that nobody cares, but she knew the police are looking for people always, and her mom will never give up on searching

She remembered how she was rescued, she was weak he left her in the basement and left, he did that a lot, now she knows that he had a job, a very good job, he went to work every day and nobody suspected nothing

_"You'll stay here forever with me you don't need anybody else"_

She remembered laying on the floor hearing the door getting kicked out, and then came a man's voice

_"Miami Dade police! Karen Stevens are you in here?"_

She was week but suddenly unknown force landed on her, she run to the basement door knocking with her fists and yelling

_"I'm here! Please! I'm in here!"_

The man found her fast

_"Stay away from the door so I can open it, I'll get you out I promise!"_

The man had a strong confident voice; he gave the felling that if he said she'll be rescued, it'll happen, as soon as he kicked the basement door and she sow him she immediately run to him and hugged him, she cried

_"It's ok kid you safe now, I'll get you home alright? He can't hurt you anymore I promise; I won't let him hurt you anymore"_

She knew she was safe, she just knew it, the man gave her the feeling of safety, he projected strong warm energy, he reminded her of her dad, he died when she was 6, her father was a fireman, for a moment she felt like her dad was there with her

He talked to her all the way to the hospital

"You'll see your mom soon ok? It's going to be ok kid it's over, everything is over"

Later she found out that the man's is Det. Ryan Wolfe from Miami crime lab, and him saving her wasn't part of his job, a woman also detective from the crime lab she was Ryan Wolfe's friend and co-worker she told her that there was no evidence against Langley but Ryan felt that he was guilty and that's why he found her

He looked for her because he wanted to not because he was supposed to, he saved her

Karen's mother Michelle always taught her to believe in good

_"Always remember that no matter what you see on TV or read in the papers there are good people in the world"_

Now Karen knew that her mom was right

"Sweetie are you ok?" asked Michelle from the doorway

"Yeah mom I'm alright" said Karen

I'm not really alright but every day I'm getting better I can feel it

"Somebody is here to see you baby"

"Who?"

"That lady from the police remember her?"

"Calleigh?"

"Yes she is here with Lieutenant Horatio Caine they need to talk to you sweetie do you want to talk to them?"

"I'll be right there" said Karen

* * *

**Ryan's time is getting shorter will he be rescued on time?**

**Drastic times calls for drastic matters and in order to save Ryan and Natalia Horatio turns to the victim for help is he doing the right thing?**

**Ok there are 5 chapters left the end is getting closer I hope that tomorrow I'll finish another chapter**

**I'm getting more reviews lately :), I like that **** continue to review please...**


	16. Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami (unfortunately)**

**Ok this chapter includes just a little bit crossover with Csi:NY just a tiny bit, a closer look on Ryan's sister Sarah**

**So will Karen agree to help save her saver?**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

Greg Montana sow the caller id his best friends name was displayed, he sighed, since he got the job and stepped into Rebecca Nevins shoes Sarah is calling him non-stop, she keeps checking on Ryan because she knows that even if he'll answer her he won't tell her the truth and Greg always told his almost sister the truth, but today he had a problem with that

He knew what happened, what was going on in the crime lab and now she'll ask him how her brother is doing and what he is supposed to say? "Except the fact that he's being held hostage by a maniac he's fine how you are Sar?"

Greg and Sarah were close friends since the day… he don't even remember, that's how long it's been, he always remembered himself running around at the Wolfe's house, things at his house weren't so great and Sarah's family excepted him as their on, he was there when their father was murdered he was there when Rebecca ended her life, he was always there, Catherine called him 'uncle Greg' and his own daughter knows that she has 'aunt Sarah' even though Sarah always tried to make it look like she hated kids the people who really knew her knew that it's just a cover up for a painful story

Sarah was crazy, she was impulsive, hot headed, careless, and hyper, she has bad trust issues, the woman had a license for weapon she carried a gun, she can say everything she thinks at the moment the way she thinks it, sometimes she thinks before acts and that was the reason she married the person that she married and has a trouble with her family, well not all the family basically just Ryan everybody else forgave her, but Ryan is as stubborn as hell but he loved his sister badly and she loved him too the only reason she went to work with NY crime lab is to feel closer to her beloved brother

Some people misunderstood her behavior as lack of sensitivity and some people gave her the nickname "ice" but Greg knew his best friend better, behind all the craziness hides a huge heart, she's the best prosecutor in NY

"Hey crazy lady, what's up" he answered the phone

_"You tell me how my boys are doing… damn it Linds tell that idiot that calls himself a homicide detective that if his disgusting food touches mine I'll kill him!"_

"Well I'm fine" said Greg ignoring the fact she was arguing with people while talking to him he was used to this "and Ryan will be ok as soon as this case will be closed"

_"He is all obsessed right? I know he's and I'm sure he forgot how to eat and sleep and… I'm warning you Don I'll hurt you physically!"_

"is this a bad time?" said Greg loosing his patience "because you driving me crazy!"

_"Sorry babe I'm just eating with friends here, g'd damn it Don your pizza has dead animal on it and it's too close to my normal pizza and if… tuna shmuna my ass! Take your stupid food and keep it and yourself away from me!"_

"Don't let me bother you Sar" said Greg tiredly "just keep fighting with your boyfriend"

_"What? He's? My boyfriend? Ha! How desperate do I look to you?"_

"it has nothing to do with desperation mi vida we've talked about this before miss attorney and I know by now how to tell that you really like someone babe"

_"You just need a girlfriend and you taking it out on me… Lindsay help me please! Look what he's doing! I'll kill that idiot!"_

"Maybe I do need a girlfriend but I'm still right"

_"No you're not… look what you did! I height you! Your stupid tuna touched my pizza now I can't eat it you jerk! Get me a new pizza now! And stay away from me and my damn food!, sorry Greg I'll talk to you later just keep an eye on Ryan"_

"Sure, always" said Greg and closed the phone

He sighed with relief

_That went well, she's as crazy as usual but at least I didn't had to tell her about Ryan, they better catch Langley before he hurts him because I cant stand the thought of Sarah loosing another sibling _

0-0-0-0-0

"No hell no!" Michelle was fuirious

"Mom"

"first you saved my child now you want to use her as bate to catch the guy that prisoned her? Never!"

"Mom please stop it"

"Kary baby you don't get it"

"I get it mom I…"

Calleigh phone rang

"Hey… what? Bastard! No g'd no! no please… how is he now? I know we'll get them out tell them to hold on… he'll male it Eric there is no other option!" after a few confusing words she closed her cell, her hands began to shake and tears started to come down her face

"Calleigh what's wrong" asked Horatio softly but he already realized

_Ryan, something is wrong with Ryan!_

"The bastard c-called them" said Calleigh chocking with her tears she was a strong person she usually stayed strong but this was too much "Eric talked to Natalia, he shot Ryan Horatio! He just shot him! G'd we loosing time! He's still alive but he's not doing well and we need a solution now or we'll loose him g'd please… "

"I'll do it!" said Karen with determination

"Sweetie" whispered Michelle

"Mom he saved me! If it wasn't for him I would be still a prisoner and I wouldn't be sitting here with you alive and well! It'll help me close a circle and pout him finally in jail and most importantly to save Ryan because he saved me and now it's my turn to save him, I'll do it" she said again looking at Calleigh and Horatio

0-0-0-0-0

Ryan made a deal with Natalia so he couldn't tell what was going threw his mind right now as he felt weaker and weaker, goodbye words to the people that he loved, if he'll with a miracle wont die he needs to write everything down, for future cases…

_Mom I'm sorry that you have to loose another child I love you everything good that came out of me is because of you and dad _

_Catherine I'm sorry that you have to loose the only father figure you ever had but I know that you can make it on your own you're so smart_

_Sarah my baby sister you made your mistakes but you were in loved I'm sorry that I was so hard on you but you the strongest woman I've ever known I love you sis I'm sure you'll be fine_

_H' you reminded me of my father you gave me this job and that is priceless, you gave me another chance when I didn't deserve it, I'm sorry for letting you down_

_Eric you are my friend, you are a family, annoying family but still a family, we had our problems some of them are my fault some of them yours but eventually in the end you were there and that what family is all about, to be there even when you angry or disagree _

_Walter I'm sorry that you have to loose another friend, please don't let it take you down you have too many skills to let it bring you down, it'll be a shame if MDPD will loose a great CSI because of this_

_Greg please take care of Sarah you are a good person, you the best thing that happened to the state of Florida in years_

_Frank I have a feeling that you'll be a good chief someday keep up with good work and do something about your hair_

_James I know you really loved Rebecca I'm forgiving you, I'm sorry that you didn't gave yourself a chance as a father_

_Dad, Becky, Jesse I feel so close to you guys I'm not there bit I'm getting closer and I don't like it, I don't want to join you, so please don't accept me yet, give me another chance to fight_

_Natalia, looking into your brown eyes is the only thing that's keeping me alive right now, you keeping me alive, I love you, you amazing everything about you is amazing…_

Another series of coughing and chocking and Natalia's face began to fade away, this time he lost consciousness

"Ryan baby… No! No! No! you can't do this Ry you can't leave me… Ryan! I love you! I need you! Please don't leave me!"

* * *

**So, Karen agreed to help but… is it too late?**

**Yeah I'm bad I know it**

**Four chapters left…**

**Tomorrow is a new episode…**

**Review please… **


	17. Saving CSI Ryan

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami (unfortunately)**

**Ok, from what I realized there was a big disaster with the last episode?  
**

* * *

**Saving CSI Ryan**

"What is it Navarro?" asked Eric

"Ha? Ahm nothing I'm just thinking"

"About? Look if you know something…"

"I know nothing I just thinking about my child what would happen to her if…"

"Hey" said Eric with a warning

"I have to think about it, I'm a lousy father but I'm still thinking about my daughter Delko!"

"You don't have to leave her if and only if something happens"

James made a bitter laugh "she heights me Delko don't you get it?"

"So? Everybody heights their parents"

"But to her I'm not her parent, Ryan is and that's ok this way is better, she is 17 not 7 it's not like I can explain anything to her in my way"

Eric was about to answer him when suddenly they heard Walter voice

"Thank g'd its good news"

"What?" asked four different voices, Greg was there too

"She agreed to help, Karen agreed to help"

Everybody in the room sighed with relief

"Let's just hope that it's not too late" said Walter with anxiety

"Hey you don't want to think that" said Frank and Eric nodded for agreement "we don't want to think that"

Eric was a believer, he was a loyal Catholic, he believed in g'd it helped him get over some things ones upon a time, but lately his faith faded and he hadn't prayed in a very long time, but now he hold on to his cross and prayed for g'd help to save his friends

0-0-0-0-0

"Weird, weird, weird" said Catherine

"Ok, I got to admit you're driving me crazy" said Kyle after she said the word weird in the 25689 time "what so weird?"

"Sorry" said Catherine "I have this feeling like something is wrong"

"With what?"

"I don't know, last time I had this feeling when I was seven in the day that…"

"What day Cath?"

"The day that mom died, I've been having this feeling all day until…" a single tear came from her eye

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and brought her closer

"You creeping me out, I think that you just convinced yourself that something is wrong and that's why you feeling weird"

"You probably right, I'm crazy"

"Maybe but I believe the sane ones are the psychos"

She smiled at him "you're not giving yourself enough credit"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You think that just because you were in jail there is something wrong with you, all the guys that graduating this year and going to study some of them are even going to Harvard and Princeton and some of them are joining the military and they all came from good families, they're stupid and immature, but you…"

He kissed her forehead "most of the girls that I sow in your age are different then you, lets make a deal will finish hear and we'll come back to the lab to verify that everybody are alive, deal"

She smiled at him "deal"

He hugged, but concern started to eat him too

He asked me to keep her away from the lab, why? And I haven't seen Ryan, again why? I know Ryan enough to tell that he's not that kind of person to take brakes, and why didn't he called by now? What if she's right and something is wrong

0-0-0-0

Karen took a deep breath as they arrived at the lab

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Calleigh softly

"I'm sure" she answered "I'm ready"

She asked her mom not to come with her, her mom didn't liked the idea but she realized that this is a journey that Karen needs to take alone, this is a circle that she's got to close by herself

She walked passed the waiting room, the building was empty

_He made those people run away from their own work place, he killed too people to get here, two people! This is got to stop!_

There were four men sitting in the waiting room, Karen could see that they were all cops, they looked tired and very worried, one guy was holding to his cross, she prayed too on the way here she prayed for g'd to help her stop him, just the way she prayed three months for rescue, and she was rescued

"You need a bullet-proof vest sweetie" said Calleigh

"No" said Karen "it'll only make him nervous and suspicious"

"We have to take care of your safety miss Stevens" said Horatio

"I'm safe" said Karen calmly "he wont hurt me trust me"

Calleigh and Horatio looked at her with disbelieve

"I know it's sick and twisted but I know that monster, I spent three months with him"

She looked at Horatio and he looked at her back and nodded with his head

17 years old talking like 37 years old

"Alright, you got your wire and remember as soon as you say the words 'it's time' we'll know it's safe to come in"

"Alright" said Karen again calmly "can I ask him something"

"Who?" asked Calleigh

"The man that holding the cross" answered Karen

"Sure, Eric can you come here please" called Calleigh

Eric walked out of the waiting room "what is it?"

"Karen wants to ask you something"

Eric turned to her "what is it kid?"

"I want to borrow your cross, he stole mine hen he took me and I need it right now"

Eric smiled at her and took the cross of his neck and handed it to her "good luck kid, you're our saver"

"You understand the way to get there?" asked Horatio

"Yes" answered Karen and without looking back started to walk forward

0-0-0-0

She walked into the autopsy room took a deep breath and

"Gary! I'm here!"

Natalia stopped breathing when she heard that voice

_She came? How is that possible? Is she's going to save Ryan? _

She got tired of crying, there weren't enough tears, Ryan's eyes were closed but he had a pulse, a very weak pulse

Langley opened the door

"You came!"

"As long as I heard that you want to see me I came" she stepped closer to him "I thought you left me"

"I thought you left me" said Langley

"I didn't left you Gary they tool me remember?" she kept walking slowly to his direction

"I told them" said Langley "that we belong together but they didn't believed me"

"Hug me Gary" asked Karen "please"

He hugged her and as hr did she slowly took the gun out of his hand

"It's time Gary" she whispered "it's time to go"

BAM!

Natalia came out of no where, all of her rage came together, unbelievable strength landed on her as she threw him aside and started to kick him with all of her power

Karen run towards Ryan I kneed by his side "I'm sorry" she whispered

"This is for Ryan! And this is also for Ryan! This is for her! This is for the people you murdered!"

"Natalia don't!" Horatio grabbed her and dragged her away, kicking, screaming and crying "it's over, everything is over"

"Ryan!" She cried "Ryan!"

"He's going to the hospital Natalia" said Horatio holding her "Walter get the paramedics in here! Frank James get this thing out of here!"

Frank and James dragged the bleeding Langley from the floor and cuffed him, he turn around as they dragged him and looked at Karen

"Who's the prisoner now?" said Karen "I hope you rut in jail"

Horatio still was holding Natalia who lost it completely

Calleigh and Eric run to Ryan direction

"No! Please no!" cried Calleigh "Ryan baby look at me! I'm begging just look at me!"

Eric checked his pulse "I can feel it! Barely but it's there, you going to be alright buddy, he's still alive Cal"

* * *

**I'm not a big fan of war movies they so tragic and I cry way too easily, but I watched Saving Private Ryan along time ago and I liked it, very emotional and I knew I have to use that name**

**Ok, so what do you think?**

**Ryan is alive so far will it stay that way?**

**Apparently a victim saved the day**

**To the ones of you who missed Alexx, next chapter I'm bringing her back**

**There is going to be a lot of hospital and Ryan is going to meet a friend he hadn't seen in a while (except Alexx) want to guess who that is?**

**Three chapters left!**


	18. In Between

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami (unfortunately)**

**Alexx is back, g'd I missed her**

* * *

**In Between**

"Natalia you have to let him go! Natalia please they can't help him until you let him go!" Eric unsuccessfully tried to separate Natalia's hand from Ryan's; but she refused to let him go

They were in the hospital Ryan was on the way to surgery; Natalia was convinced that if she'll let him go he'll die

"Nat please let them help him!"

"I can't!" she cried "he'll die!"

"Natalia baby" someone else's hand touched hers it was Alexx "let him go sweetie he is with me now"

"But…"

"Look at me Natalia! You think I'll let him die?" Alexx gently separated Natalia's hand from Ryan "I'll take care of him now baby it's alright"

Natalia gave in and collapsed into Eric's arms he hugged her looking at Alexx taking Ryan away

_G'd help you Wolfe fight! If you see a light don't you dare follow it!_

0-0-0-0

"Oh poor baby why did that happened to you?" whispered Alexx looking at Ryan

She missed her old 'family' especially her 'son' she raised him in the years they worked together, this is not she wanted to see him again

"Don't worry baby, I'm taking care of you now" she said and a single tears came down her face

0-0-0-0

White walls, white everything Ryan opened his eyes he was laying on the floor

If it's the hospital where did everybody go? And even in the hospital everything is not that white, what's going on?

He got up and looked around, he looked at himself he was wearing white shirt and white pants, and his wound… it was gone

Wait? No pain, everything is white and… No! No! No! This is not happening, I'm not dead, it's just a stupid dream, I'M NOT DEAD

"You're not dead, not yet anyway" said a familiar voice that Ryan didn't heard in months

Ryan turned around, he couldn't believed his eyes

"Jesse?"

0-0-0-0

"Natalia you have to wash to blood"

"No!"

"Natalia you covered in blood, please can you just..."

"GET LOST! LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY AWAY FROM ME! BOTH OF YOU GO AWAY!"

"Eric lets leave her alone, she's not herself" Calleigh dragged Eric by his arm away from Natalia who obviously wanted to be left alone

"You alright?" asked Eric gently touching her shoulder

"No" answered Calleigh

"Yeah me too, the waiting" said Eric

"The most painful thing in the world" added Calleigh

"Yeah, coffee?"

"Sure, thanks"

"No problem, wait here" said Eric walking away

Calleigh looked at the window the watch was still in her pocket, from some reason she had a need to hold it in her hands, she always wanted to have a brother, not a sister, a brother, in the day that a new enthusiastic guy came to the lab she found him, and now she refused to loose him

_"Come on tell me!"_

_"Calleigh leave me alone with your weird questions"_

_"This is Halloween and I'm asking you what was your favorite costume on Halloween as a kid what so weird?"_

_"G'd I grew up with two sisters! Two! And they never bugged me like you do"_

_"Tell me!" _

_"Alright! Alright! So you can leave me alone, it was Zorro and don't you dare to laugh!"_

_"There is nothing funny about Zorro you silly! It's a normal costume, why Zorro?"_

_"Because he's a real hero you know, without any special powers or something like that"_

"Oh my g'd" whispered Calleigh looking at the watch, tears started to come down her face "oh g'd"

0-0-0-0

Natalia knew that her friends didn't deserved her behavior they loved Ryan and were worried about him, but she couldn't help it, it was stronger then her.

She survived a lot, Nick, she survived him only g'd know how but she moved own, all the deaths, her sister being kidnapped, Jesse's death, she moved on after all of this, but loosing Ryan, that'll be the end of everything, she wont move on after this

0-0-0-0

"Who are you hiding from?" asked Eric when he sow James standing in the cafeteria looking from side to side

Instead of answering James released a bitter laugh

"What is it?" asked Eric

"She's hear"

"Who?"

"My kid"

"I see"

"I'm a grown man, I can handle criminals of all kind, but I'm afraid of my own daughter, its ridicules" said James with another bitter laugh

"From what I've seen in my life parents and kids are always afraid from each other, but I never had kids in the family so I'm no expert"

"I'm no expert either Delko, the expert is the reason we all here, the expert is stuck between life and death right now and that makes her suffer, because he actual father is not me it's him"

"It's not his fault that he raised the child that you left, I think you taking his frustration on him"

"I already made peace with being a lousy human"

"Lousy parent and lousy human are two different things you mixing James"

"Parenthood defines us Delko, it doesn't matter what else a person does in his life, if he's a bad parent that automatically makes him a bad person"

0-0-0-0

"Ok really bad dream, go away you're dead I cant be talking to you!"

Wake up Ryan it's just a really bad nightmare

"I'm dead but you're not" said Jesse, he looked the same way he did in the last day of his life, wearing the same clothes "and nice game you did for me, you and Walter kicked ass"

"What the hell is going in here?" asked Ryan

"You on between" answered Jesse

"In between what?"

"Life and death, you in the hospital, the doctors are trying to save you as we speak"

"And you are? A bad dream? My subconscious?"

"Me is me" answered Jesse simply "your friend, you asked me not to accept you so I'm here trying to make sure that you wont be accepted in the place that I'm in"

"But you said that the doctors are working on me, so what do you have to do with this?"

"Sometimes it's not enough, sometimes it's a hopeless situation and even medicine can't help, but sometimes the doctors can save somebody but he he's the one that decides to let go, and that's your case buddy"

"No, you're not really Jesse, he knew me, he would know that I love life"

"I know that consciously you'd never give up on life yes, but I also know what's going on in your life right now, and yours subconscious enjoys the lack of pain and problems that death offers"

"What do you know about my life now?" asked Ryan in disbelieve

"I know why you sold your house, that problem doesn't exist here right? And there is no heart braking no victims no physical pain you won't have to think about your dead father and dead sister because you'll be with them, nothing, no problems at all, I know how hard your life now Ryan, and I get that you tired and sometimes you cant take it anymore but believe me I know now that it's worth the pain"

"You let go?" asked Ryan his dead friend

"Yes" said Jesse "and I regret it, there was nobody to help me but I'm helping you"

_"… and the elevator was working fine all morning until the moment he stepped in"_

_"So you think she was trying to get revenge from her own grave?"_

_"I don't know but if she did we really letting her down"_

"Don't do that" said Jesse

"Do what?" asked Ryan

"Think about those memories, remember me when you alright not now, I'm dead you cant bring me back Ryan or you father or Rebecca, you need to think about the living, Walter, isn't loosing two friends in one year is too much? Eric he's a very annoying brother but he's a brother and believe me he sees you as family the only family he's got, Horatio, to him we all his kids and he already lost two sons Speed and me, Calleigh, don't take her brother away from her, you mother, isn't she already lost a child? Your sister, you're her hero everything she does she's thinking about you, Catherine, you really want to take her father away from her? And Natalia…"

Ryan looked at him and he smiled "there was a time when I wanted her but really fast I gave up, I realized that there something that I'll never be able to give her"

"And what is that?"

"I'm not you Ryan, you have no idea how much she loves you and I know how much you love her, got to give you two the credit you hid it pretty well, two idiots, tell me isn't a chance with her worth all the pain in the process? You have something amazing and priceless together she wont recover from your death"

"I miss you buddy" said Ryan

"Me to, I miss everybody I miss life, I need you to close your eyes and think about all those people that we talked about and say that to yourself that they worth it, close your eyes Ryan"

"Goodbye buddy I'll see you again someday" said Ryan closing his eyes

"Hey I'm not going anywhere and one day we'll meet again I just hope for you that it will take a lot of time, now do what I said I'll send you a message from your father soon"

Ryan closed his eyes telling himself that life worth it hearing Jesse's final words "remember that I always watching you from up here Ryan, I maybe dead but it doesn't changes anything, I still got your back, we still a team"

Jesse's voice began to fade away and was replaced with another voice that he hadn't heard in a while

"Ryan? Baby? Oh thank you g'd! he's awake…"

**

* * *

**

**So was what do you think? Review please**

**Was that really Jesse or just a dream? Nobody knows not even me**

**Will Ryan wake up now or it's too late?**

**Two chapters away!**


	19. Closing 15 Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami (unfortunately)**

**This is one step from the end of this story…..**

**There is no Natalia in this chapter she's saved for the finale this is about Ryan and other people – Alexx, Catherine, Eric and Calleigh with the watch**

0-0-0-0

**Closing 15 years**

"Come on baby, wake up you can do this" Alexx whispered, she was there since the surgery was over, they did everything they could as doctors and now it was up to Ryan to do his job, he woke up and then they lost him again but now it was up to him…

She believed in his strength and she knew he was a fighter, but she was still scared for her boy

She also new how hard his life now and she was frustrated because the help she could give him was limited

_Lights, oh no that's not a good sign, wait this is sun light? And is this…_

"Alexx" he whispered slowly

"Oh g'd Ryan? You did this"

"Am I in the hospital?"

"Yeah baby we almost lost you" she said with tears caressing over his hair

"Where is everybody" he said and tried to sit down, bad idea "auh! G'd that hurts"

"Relax, I know it hurts you took quite the gun shot, thankfully for you the bullet avoided the organs so you biggest problem was blood lose, we did everything we could but it was also up to you, sometimes medicine is not enough if the person is not fighting but you…"

"I got things to fight for" said Ryan slowly

_Thanks Jess _

"I feel so tired"

"I know baby, you'll need time to recover, I'll force you to rest, and I'm your doctor now"

"I missed you Doc" said Ryan trying to move but he gave up, his entire body hurt badly

"I missed you too baby, bit I'm also angry at you"

"Why?" asked Ryan even though he guessed

"You should know better then to hide things like that from me Ryan"

"Things like what?"

"Don't play dumb Ryan; you know what I'm talking about"

Ryan sighed

Remember what Jesse told you, remember life worth it all

"What was the point bothering you with something that you can't help me with, the only person that knows about this is Calleigh and not because it told her but because she found out"

"You can't go threw something like that on your own Ryan, this reacquires help"

"I'm not there yet; let's stop talking about it ok? I want to focus on happy things, where are all my friends, they all ok right? And Natalia's ok?"

Alexx gave up for now "each one of them found a different corner in the hospital and fall asleep in it, I even managed to convince Natalia take a shower it's a good thing that she didn't knew what I pout in her water, that's the reason she's asleep now"

_Probably sleeps like an angel_

"Yeah that's a good idea, g'd" he coughed

Why us it hurts to move? I can't even move my hands

"Is being connected to this stupid machines is really necessary?"

"Yes" said Alexx adjusting his oxygen mask "it kept you alive and you still need it to recover"

"I height it" he said frustrated "I had to need al of this I height the way I look with it"

Hopeless

"And I height seeing you like this baby but there is no other choice"

"Ryan!" Catherine run to Ryan's bed and hugged him

"Hey, kid watch it, you want to kill your uncle?" said Alexx with a warning

"Is anybody immune to her?" asked Catherine

"No!" said Alexx "not when it comes to protecting my boy, even nieces not immune so I'm watching you kid" she warned again and left the room

"You really lucky you know that" said Catherine taking a seat on the edge of his bed

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because until now I didn't realized how much people love you Ryan"

Ryan smiled "yeah I have a family by my side I also forgot how it feels until now, speaking of family there is something I need to tell you sweetie"

"If you talking about 'dad' then I already know" said Catherine

"You know? How? He talked to you?"

"It was funny I actually sow him running away from me" said Catherine "I don't know why but I actually fill bad for him"

"Look Cath" said Ryan taking a slow breath "he's not a bad person he just, I don't know how to explain it but he really believed that your life will be better without him, I'm not saying you should forgive but I promised myself to try, I'm trying to move on and I need to forgive, but for you it's you decision"

Catherine raised an eyebrow "so you're saying that if he'll come to talk to me instead of telling him to go the hell I should give him a try?"

"As I said it's for you to decide, the last thing I want is too loose my kid but you need to let go too" said Ryan taking another very slow breath

_Auchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

"You talking crazy I'm still your kid, I'm always your kid no matter who I'm deciding to get to know, oh! And I need to tell you something"

"What?" asked Ryan

_Please don't tell me that…_

"I've met someone!" said Catherine with excitement, excitement that Ryan didn't share

_Dear lord what did I ever do to you? _

"Go away, seriously I almost died and you decided to finish the job?"

Catherine giggled "it's not as bad as you think actually it's kind of funny"

"Want to bet how bad it is? What's his name? How old is he? What he does? Who his parents are?"

Catherine giggled again "That's the funny part"

0-0-0-0-0

Calleigh was the last one to visit Ryan, she spent a lot of time making one step towards the hospital room and four steps back

Everybody were there already, Natalia, she said she'll comeback later when he's alone the curiosity lied Calleigh but she tried to hold it together, Horatio who told him how proud he was of his doing he might've mentioned a combat cross but Calleigh again fought her noisiness, Walter, Frank, Greg Montana who finally told Ryan's sister what happened she wasn't happy but apparently it's not the first time she gets news about Ryan this way and also she herself used to get injured a lot on the job and Calleigh took everything she ever said about lawyers back, even James Navarro was there and from what Calleigh sow their conversation ended well, even Maxine came! And Calleigh kept dancing in front of his room

_Come on you tough you can handle anything, it's Ryan_

_Exactly, it's Ryan!_

Now Eric was there, they were laughing about something it hurt for Ryan to laugh but he tried not to show it, Calleigh smiled at the sight of this, she spent years wishing it to be this way

"This is like the weirdest thing in the world from all the people she runs in to Kyle?" said Eric when Ryan finished telling him what his niece told him

"Tell me about it" said Ryan frustrated "they spend the entire day together while I was too busy trying not to die, I warned him that if one little thing… even H' wont be able to save him"

"I think that even H' knows not to mess with your over protectiveness, but you got to admit that it would've happened sooner o later and Kyle is not that bad of a choice"

"Oh I never said that he was"

"Alright" said Eric getting up "I got to go when Montana was here he reminded me that I owe the state attorney's office reports from… April?"

"Good luck and can you do me a favor on your way out" asked Ryan

"Sure, what?"

"Tell Calleigh who thinks that I can't see her dancing tango in front of my room, to come in"

Eric laughed and walked out, Calleigh was sitting next to a window with an innocent look on her face

"Ok the academy award is yours" said Eric smiling "now can you come in"

Calleigh sighed

_Now everybody thinks that you're an idiot Cal, got what you wanted?_

She walked into the room and smiled squeezing the watch in her right hand

"Hey" said Ryan with a smile, he was really pale

"Hey yourself" said Calleigh

"Want to tell me why you were hiding from, not very successfully by the way"

"This is why" said Calleigh with a shaky hand, she pout the watch in his hand "I'm sorry"

He looked at the watch and a sad smile appeared on his face, he looked at her and she sow that his eyes were wet "where did you find this?" he whispered

"I went to fix my dad's watch and… I remembered, you knew when you first met me? You remembered me didn't you?"

"Yeah" said Ryan slowly taking a deep breath, emotions steal a lot of physical strength and he didn't had much of it right now

"Why didn't you say anything?" whispered Calleigh

"What's the point?" asked Ryan

"To make me remember"

"Why?"

"So I'll know, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I disappointed you before I ever knew you and I dared to come with complains when you made mistakes, you should've throw it in to my face but you didn't"

"Cal it was ages ago, and it's alright, seriously"

But Calleigh was determined to blame herself for all world disasters

"No it's all me, I'm lousy I'm a horrible person I…"

"Cal! Please don't make me yell it kind of hurts right now"

"Sorry" whispered Calleigh

"It wasn't you fault ok? You forgiven, you are the sister that my oldest never was, you are a sister, you family and you forgiven"

Calleigh hugged him and cried "you're a family too"

"I've just closed 15 years thanks to you"

"Maybe it's a message from your dad? Think about it"

Suddenly Ryan remembered something that Jesse said to him "Yeah that's exactly what it is!" he looked up and said "thanks Jess you keep your promises even from the grave"

0-0-0-0-0

**Alright everything is ok with everybody but what about Natalia?**

**Next chapter is the finale! It'll open with Karen who pays Ryan a visit and most if it is pure RaiN!**


	20. One Step At A Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami (unfortunately because if I did I would air it on time!)**

**Ok guys this is the end (of this story) I want to thank everybody that added this story to they favorite/alert list it was very important to me because this is my first story**

**I hope you'll follow me in the next story**

**I also want to thank all the reviewers, thanks for telling me what you think; again first story and opinions were very important and they always will be **

* * *

**One Step at a Time**

_Yaks! who made this food? Is this even food? That's defiantly not food!_

Ryan tried to pick a spoon fool of what the people here called gruel, it defiantly wasn't it, and it was barely a soup, more like water filled with junk

_A person that almost died shouldn't be tortured with this; sick people in hospitals shouldn't be tortured with this, I rater continue eat threw the infusion thank you!_

Alexx was supposed to bring dinner and Calleigh lunch he wasn't allowed to eat anything he wanted, the guys told him to call if he'll need breakfast but he refused to become needy

_And it smells like crap, help!_

"It doesn't look very eatable" came a voice from the doorway

Ryan turned his head and was shocked

"Karen? What are you doing here?"

"You surprised?" said Karen "wasn't it obvious that I'll come to see you?"

"I get why you came but I figured that you'd like to get away from all of this, from us"

Karen smiled, she smiled since Langley's got arrested, she actually smiled

"I'll be fine eventually; I just need to learn how to live with all of this, want some real food?"

"Sure, where did you get that from?"

"My mom" answered Karen "she's a doctor so she told me that you can't eat curtain things now and she made this for you" she took the bowl with the hospitals so called food and handed him another bowl

It's was also gruel but it smelled different

"Vanilla, apples and cinnamon" said Karen

"G'd bless you and you mom" said Ryan starting to eat slowly, it still hurt to do everything "she saved my stomach and you saved my life, literally"

"I was only returning a favor" said Karen taking a seat

"I was only doing my job" said Ryan "this is good" he added pouting another spoon in his mouth

"Everything mom makes is good" nodded Karen "and you weren't doing your job when you saved me I know that, it wasn't a part of your job"

"Anyway I'm a cop and I acted like a cop but you did something that we couldn't"

"Well at least now its over for me" said Karen "you think I'll get over this"

"I think that like you said you going to have to learn how to live with this" said Ryan

0-0-0-0-0

Natalia walked into Ryan's room he was asleep still breathing heavily, but at least he's breathing on his own, he looked ok, peaceful , he was still pale and all but it was like he let something inside of him go, maybe it was his sister?

Natalia knew how it felt when you have to live with painful memories go, everybody got something that they've learned to live with, she taught herself to live with the fact that the man that promised to love and protect her actually was the one she needed protection from

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and looked at her

There are my gorgeous warm colored eyes; I thought I'll never see them again

"Hey pretty girl" he said and smiled

She smiled back "so I'm a pretty girl?"

"The prettiest in class" said Ryan trying slowly to sit up

"Oh no don't do that" panicked Natalia she took a seat an dragged it to his bead

She took his hand in hers and looked t him "we need to talk Ry"

"Yeah" agreed Ryan "I think that if I'll hill and we'll come back to work like nothing happened it'll be weird"

"Defiantly" agreed Natalia

"I'm not taking anything back" said Ryan "I mean what I said"

"Me too, every word"

"We were stupid" said Ryan sadly

"No I was stupid; you just acted like a friend and a gentleman trying not too pushing into something that you think I didn't want"

"I shouldn't give up" said Ryan "I shouldn't let you go so easily, it always scared me Nat"

"What?"

"The fact that you can have this kind of feelings for someone for so long despite the fact that nothing ever happened between the two people, we never even kissed"

"No we didn't" smiled Natalia "but I have a confessions I always wondered how it would feel, you know I… love you"

"I love you too pretty girl, we could build something together years ago"

"I know" said Natalia kissing his hand

"My life is a mess baby" he said

"I know" she whispered holding his hand tight

"And I'm not talking just about what happened, and it's not about my sister too, it goes beyond that, its other stuff a lot more messy and complicated"

"I know" she whispered again

"I can't talk about it, not because I don't want to share it with you, just because I can't… talk about it… handle it… I just cant especially not now, but I'm not involved in something illegal like gambling or something"

"Again Ryan I know, I believe you and I trust you, I always trust you I know what kind of man you are and I also know that you wont lie to me, you can keep secrets and not tell them to me, I don't like it but I respect that because you could lie but you choose to tell me that you cant tell me what's going on, and that's something that I do like"

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that Natalia, your trust means the world to me no matter what's going on between us"

"Same here" said Natalia with a smile

"I always trust you baby, but I was trying to tell you that I'm not ok yet, and I cant be with you when I'm not ok because then I cant give you what you deserve, and I refuse to be only a part of the man that you need"

Natalia smiled, Ryan looked surprised

"Why are you smiling Nat? I thought you'd be upset"

"One of the thinks that I love the most about Ryan Wolfe is the fact that if he doesn't walk into something knowing that he can't give 100% of himself, I'm not upset I'm actually impressed"

"I got things I need to fix and organize" he whispered

"I know baby, you need to do that, and you deserve to let yourself do that"

"And what about you?" asked Ryan

"What about me Ryan? I'm still here"

"For now but where you'll be when I'm done cleaning my mess? Maybe you'll find somebody a lot less complicated?"

Natalia smiled again "but I wouldn't love him so what's the point? You know how many chances like that I had? There are a lot of nice non complicated guys there but I'll never stop thinking about you"

She sit on his bad and lay her head on his chest "I'm not going anywhere" she whispered as he stroked her hair "you need to figure out everything and then…"

"One step at a time" he completed the sentence

"Yes" she whispered she lifted her head and landed a soft kiss on his lips "a little something for the road" she explained "so you'll remember to ask me out in the future"

"Oh I can never forget that" he smiled as they both closed their eyes, she concentrated on his heartbeats

_G'd it feels so good to feel those heartbeats I was so scared that I'll never hear them again, as long as he's alright everything else isn't important, and I can wait, I know he loves me so I can wait _

* * *

**Ok I guess that this is not the ending that you expected but don't worry there is a sequel!**

**I'll post it as soon as possible and the name is "Welcome to Miami" and it'll focus around Ryan's family want to guess what the title means? It related to something that was mentioned in the story a few chapters ago**

**I'll make it shorter then this story**

**In the meantime I'll celebrate with myself the end of my first story**

**Please read and review**

** Maria :D **


End file.
